Human in Paradise
by PikachuXdigimon
Summary: Chris a semi depressed teen and part time comedian has just been dumped by his girlfriend and finds out she's dating his best friend so it's another bad day for Chris until he receives a gift that could help him get into a paradise. (OC Harem Poll)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own My Little Pony it is Hasbro's creation**

 **AN: I'm not a brony MLP is just a bit too colorful for my eyes.**

"Talking,"

'Thoughts'

Hi my name is Chris and I'm a male human that's 17 years old writing a journal so I'll tell you this is how I ended up in Equestria and my life after that.

"Fuck, damn her and damn him too," I said driving through the rain to get to my house after getting dumped by girlfriend Michelle for my best friend Jason.

 _Flashback_

" _What do you mean it's over," I asked shocked I had brought my girlfriend to a nice restaurant and now after 5 months she was dumping me._

" _Look it's not you it's me I just don't feel a connection anymore I'm sorry," Michelle said as we left the restaurant._

" _I'll see you around," I told her sadly as I drove to my favorite diner._

" _Oh, hey Chris how ya been," Joe asked me as he was cooking some burgers._

" _Not to good my girlfriend just dumped me," I told him as I went to sit at a table in the back, after 30 minutes I had gotten a cheeseburger with only ketchup and then I saw them walk in._

" _So Jason how's the team doing," Michelle asked happily while I shook in rage._

" _Pretty good and I'm the new captain," Jason said smiling he was the captain of the basketball team so girls fucking loved him._

" _See ya Joe, I've got to go," I said handing him a thirty before storming off to my car past those two douche's._

 _Flashback End_

"What did I do to deserve this kind of shitty torment," I asked myself thinking about horrible past as I pulled into my driveway. "Well at least it's winter break, so yay," I said in mock happiness as entered my house and lay down on my couch, I slept for two or three hours before I heard loud bang on my door.

"Shit, who would be awake at this hour, I wondered out loud as I got off my couch. "Better not be Eric and his punk ass friends," I said as I opened my front door to find the source of the noise I found a small package with white wrapping paper and a gold bow. "Whoa, an early Christmas gift, nice," I said opening it up finding a box with a small envelope with a wax seal. 'Do people still use wax seals anymore,' I wondered as I opened the letter it read:

 _Dear, Mister Chris_

 _My name is Celestia and I'm the ruler of place called Equestria. I have heard about how you feel that life mistreats you. I have decided to offer you a choice to stay in your cruel world or come to Equestria. The small box contains an Equestrian coin take this coin to your church, there is a small an engraving on the altar that you must place the coin in the engraving the pony facing outwards and then you will be brought to me. I'm also afraid you have only until sunrise to make your decision, good luck._

 _Sincerely, Celestia_

I'm blown away by this offer and if this really was a ticket away from this shithole I'll take it.

"Fuck yes," I said as I grabbed the coin and put in my pocket then got my coat and got in my car and drove to church.

When I arrived the church doors were unlocked. 'At least I'm not breaking and entering,' I thought as I made my way to the altar. "Man, the priest really upgraded the space in here," I mused the main part of the church was a lot bigger and had more seats and the altar was placed in the middle of the top part of the room. "How much cash does a priest make," I asked myself looking at the designs on the altar and found the engraving at the front of the altar after an hour of searching. "Sweet now let's see if the letter was real," I said grabbing the coin from my pocket inserting the coin with a pony facing me.

After waiting for thirty minutes I was beginning to think this was a prank then a portal opened in front of the altar I could feel myself being sucked towards it.

"What the hell is this," I asked myself before the portal sucked me inside it and darkness consumed me.

 _A Forest somewhere_

"Ugh, my head," I said waking up in the middle of a forest. "Where the hell am I," I wondered standing up.

"Better make sure I wasn't robbed," I said checking my pants and coat luckily nothing was missing then I heard someone.

"Now where are those flowers," a soft voice said.

"Maybe I can get some help and figure where the fuck I am from whoever's out here," I said as walked towards the voice. "Hello, anyone out here cause I'm sort of lost," I said looking for the person who was talking.

"Um, hello um, are you lost," the voice said when I turned towards the voice I saw a yellow pegasus.

"Uh, did you talk," I asked the pegasus nodded at me.

"Y-Yes my name's F-Fluttershy," the pegasus told me.

"Oh, well can you point me in the direction of the nearest town," I asked as Fluttershy nodded.

"I-I can take you to m-my place for the n-night and then take you to P-Ponyville," Fluttershy said stuttering.

"Um are you okay because I've noticed you stutter a lot," I asked as Fluttershy nodded.

"I-I'm just shy," she replied and I gave a nod of understanding.

"Well I'm ready when you are," I told as she led me back to her cottage, which had animals everywhere. "Christ, do you take care of all them," I asked.

"Yes it's my job to care of injured animals and give them good homes," Fluttershy said as I saw her couch.

"Keep your bed I'll take the couch," I said before lying down on the soft couch a giving a happy sigh. "This feels nice," I said before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Mane 6

**I do not own My Little Pony it is Hasbro's creation**

I wake with the sun shining in my face; stirring from my sleep I see I'm in Fluttershy's cottage.

"Ugh, is it morning already," I said groggily I got and found Fluttershy making breakfast.

"Oh, um hi I'm making breakfast do you want some mister," Fluttershy asked at least she has manner's.

"Sure and the name's Chris," I said as Fluttershy nodded putting pancakes in front of me and I began eating rapidly.

"So who in Ponyville can I meet I don't want today to be a damn Frankenstein moment," I told her as receiving a confused look.

"Who's Frankenstein," Fluttershy asked I nearly choked hearing that.

"You've never heard of the Frankenstein story," I asked her as she shook her head. "Dear God what world have I been brought to," I mumbled to myself as we finished eating we decided whom I should meet first. "So who can I meet that will keep my existence a secret until I'm ready to introduce myself to your… unique world," I said not knowing a better term for describing this place.

"Well you could meet my other friends," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Sure I guess that couldn't hurt," I said as Fluttershy lead me to a giant tree. "One of your friends lives here don't they," I asked as she nodded I gave a sigh this world was just weird.

"Who is it," a voice said from inside the tree sounded like a female.

"It's me Fluttershy, I came to introduce a new friend of mine," Fluttershy said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"Well come on in," the voice said as Fluttershy opened the door and we walked in and I saw a purple fucking unicorn.

"So who's your new friend," A purple unicorn asked as she looked at me.

"Hello miss, my name's Chris," I said with a wave.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, but can I please ask what you are," she asked me politely.

"I'm a human from Earth," I told her with shrug as she began to get curious about me.

"Really is it okay if I can interview you later, I've never met a human before," Twilight asked with stars in her eyes as Fluttershy sat on the couch.

"Sure now are you Fluttershy's only buddy or are there more," I asked sitting on her couch with Fluttershy.

"Well there's Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash," Twilight told me as I gave a nod.

"So when can I meet them and say hey," I asked getting comfortable on her couch and letting out a sigh of relaxation.

"Actually the others are coming here in a little bit to hang out you can meet them when they get here at noon," Twilight told me as gave her nod.

"So what do your buddies look like," I asked as someone knocked on the door I got up.

"You'll find out sooner than you thought," Twilight said as she opened the door and four more ponies walked in, one had their mane and tail the color of the rainbow so I assumed she was Rainbow Dash, another was pink and had a poofy looking mane and tail, then their was a white one with a purple mane and tail she looked like she was a fashionista, and finally a orange pony with cowgirl hat.

"Hey guy's," Twilight said with a happy smile as Fluttershy joined her in greeting the ponies I just watched.

"Oh who's this gentlecolt darling," The white one asked as all attention was shifted onto me.

"The name's Chris and I'm a human," I said tipping my imaginary hat to them.

"Howdy I'm Applejack," the orange mare said with a smile.

"Hello darling my name is Rarity it is a pleasure to meet you," the white mare said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie do you like parties," the pink mare asked me.

"Sure if they have some good AC/DC songs playing I probably could party till the sun came up," I said with a shrug as they gave me a confused look."No AC/DC here either, well shit," I said with a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm the Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in all of Equestria," Rainbow said boasting.

"Sure why the hell not," I told her before hearing a door behind me open I turned and saw a fucking dragon.

"A dragon, yeah, it's official I'm high on something," I said as I bashed my head on the wall repeatedly.

"Um, who and what is this dude and what is he doing," the dragon asked Twilight looking for answers.

"His name is Chris and he is a human and I have no clue what he is doing," Twilight said as I continued banging my head for a minute shook my head and turned to look at the ponies and dragon and they were still there.

"Oh well it looks like I'm not high on crack so this is real," I said without showing any pain.

"Um, darling is your head alright," Rarity asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine was just making sure I wasn't hallucinating because I'm looking at fucking dragon," I told them coolly.

"Why would Spike being a dragon make you think you were hallucinating," Twilight asked.

"Because dragons don't exist on Earth," I told them as they gasped at my words, 'Or in the Black Gate,' I thought.

"So w-what about magic and u-us," Fluttershy asked me as I sighed.

"Unicorns and pegasus don't exist, ponies aren't sentient and not as colorful as you guys, and magic is just smoke and mirrors," I told them they were unnerved by my words.

"That sounds like Everfree Forest," AJ said as everyone but me shuddered.

"Please don't tell me this world runs on fucking magic," I asked them as they nodded their heads and I deadpanned.

"Pegasus control weather and we all pitch in during the Winter Wrap-Up," Twilight said as I sighed.

"Well science class has become a worthless experience," I sighed getting Pinkie to smile.

"Turn that frown upside-down it's not to bad once you get used to it," Pinkie said bouncing around grinning as I looked her with dull look.

"No thanks," I said and everyone gasped at my words and took a step back from Pinkie and me.

"What I have the right to be depressed until I figure this shit out don't I," I said as Pinkie began to do pouty face only to receive my confused glance. "Okay what the hell is she doing," I asked not understanding what was happening as Pinkie unleashed a stream of tears into my chest knocking me down. 'Holy shit what was that," I thought as I rolled underneath the stream of water.

"Why did you get Pinkie upset," Rainbow asked with frustration evident in her voice.

"Hey I barely know her I had no clue she would shoot me with a damn tear gun," I said confused and a little angry.

"He's right ya know, he ain't used to Pinkie just yet," AJ said trying to diffuse Rainbow.

"Also I've got a nickname for you Rainbow, it's Skittles," I said as everyone looked at me confused, Pinkie had stopped crying now at least.

"It's a candy from earth they are made with all the colors of the rainbow but I've never had any due to personal reasons," I said as they nodded at me in understanding. "Now it's late and I am pretty tired so if you need me I'll be sleep in a tree or something near Fluttershy's place," I said as Fluttershy intervened.

"I don't mind if you spend the night with me again," Fluttershy said shyly which was honestly pretty cute.

"Nah, I'm good besides sleeping in a tree will be fun," I told her with a smirk.

"How is that fun you'll most likely wake up with back pains," Rarity said obviously concerned and confused.

"Then I'll pop the joints later like this," I said as I popped my knuckles each one giving off small crackly pop.

"Isn't that painful," Twilight asked while Rainbow was staring at my hands.

"Not in the slightest," I told her as opened the door and walked towards Fluttershy's before climbing a pretty sturdy tree and settled on two branches that were close enough to lay down on. "Good night freaky world," I said to no one in particular as I slept on the branch.

Morning time

"Eh, morning already," I grumbled as sat up. "Ah, fresh air good to wake up to this rather than pollution," I mumbled as I hopped down from the tree and stretched my legs.

"Um, Chris," A voice behind me said and I saw Fluttershy.

"Hey what's up," I asked her as I finished stretching.

"I was wondering if you wanted any breakfast," she said quietly.

"Sure I'm a little hungry," I said following her back into her cottage.

"How'd you sleep," Fluttershy asked me as she made a salad.

"Pretty good actually," I said as she carried the bowls on her wings to the table. "I'm guessing even in this crazy reality that ponies are still vegetarian," I asked as she nodded.

"Perfection no meat on my diet for life," I said sarcastically as I ate the salad with Fluttershy staring at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Y-You eat m-meat," Fluttershy stuttered in fear as I sighed.

"I'm an omnivore of course I eat meat but I don't eat ponies," I told as she gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that I was just a little worried," she muttered quietly as she hung her head as she ate.

"No need to apologize if I were in your shoes I'd have the same reaction," I told her as I put the bowl in sink. "Now I'm going to go on run and then head to Twilights for info on Equestria since I'm here for the for seeable future," I said as I left the cottage and took a deep breath before taking off at top speed.

"Hey your pretty fast for running on two legs," a voice said above me.

"Hello Rainbow enjoying a good flight," I asked her.

"Yeah just chilling for right now," she replied flying beside me.

"So why do you control the weather why not just let everything happen naturally," I asked her as she gave a thoughtful look.

"I don't know I guess I'll just have to ask the Weather Board sometime," Rainbow said with a shrug as I continued my run. "Hey why are you out here running anyway," Rainbow asked.

"Exercise it keeps your body refined," I told her as stopped and began taking deep breaths.

"Damn, you ran a whole mile," Rainbow said as I just shrugged.

"Good that means my stamina is high," I told before I turned towards Twilight's place.

"See ya later dude," Rainbow said flying off as I just continued to walk towards Twilights about halfway there I pulled out that note I got from Celestia.

"Well now maybe I can figure out a little bit more about you my mysterious friend," I said as put the note back in my pocket when I arrived I knocked and Spike opened the door.

"Oh hey your Chris right," Spike asked me as I gave him a nod. "So what do you need," Spike asked letting me in.

"I came to talk with Twilight," I told him as Twilight came into the room.

"Oh hey Chris are you here for that interview," Twilight asked excitedly.

"Sure and after that I was hoping to learn more about where ever this place is," I said using hand gestures.

"Well this is Equestria," Twilight said as I raised an eyebrow. 'The note was right but still who names these places,' I thought as Twilight tapped her hoof.

"Um are you okay," Twilight asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah just thinking so what's your first question," I told as we sat down across from each other.

"Well what are humans like," Twilight asked as I scowled.

"As species we very intelligent but also very stupid," I told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Can you explain that," she asked as I nodded.

"We are very smart we've built machines to make working easier but we still fight each over small issues like territory or religion," I said as she nodded.

"Okay next question are all humans good and nice," she asked and I burst out laughing. "Um what's so funny," Twilight asked me as I faced her with a smile.

"If all humans were nice then I probably wouldn't say this place is better than that hell hole," I told her with a smile on my face.

"So are they evil," Twilight asked nervously.

"Not all of humanity is but I won't lie to you bad guys have got the good guys out numbered two to one," I told her still smiling.

"Oh, well let's go to my next question, are humans vegetarians," Twilight asked.

"No were omnivores and I don't eat ponies nor do I plan to start," I told her as she only nodded.

"Now this my last question for today, what are some of your species redeeming qualities," Twilight asked me.

"We aren't all bad some of us care for the environment and others help people who struggle," I told her as small smile appeared on my face.

"Okay now what questions do you have," Twilight asked.

"Who's Celestia," I asked her being blunt.

"She's a princess alicorn and co ruler of Equestria her sister Luna is an alicorn too and she's the other ruler she's also my mentor," Twilight told me.

"Cool," I said genuinely impressed.

"Yeah they raise the sun and moon together," Twilight said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously that defies science but everything here seems to do that," I said with a sigh.

"So it's getting late are going back to Fluttershy's," Twilight asked.

"Yeah also send Celestia a letter about me she deserves to know that a human is here," I told her, she nodded and levitated a quill to write her letter as I left her place and went to Fluttershy's.

"Fluttershy I'm back," I said knocking on the door.

"Come in," she replied as I walked in and she Fluttershy making toast.

"Hey can I have piece," I asked as she nodded I grabbed a piece she made and began eating it. "Not to bad," I said as I laid down on her couch and went to sleep.


	3. CMC in Everfree

**I do not own My Little Pony it is Hasbro's creation**

I wake up and I hear Fluttershy making breakfast most likely from the smell it's scrambled eggs.

"Oh hello Chris would you like some breakfast I'm making scrambled eggs," Fluttershy said. 'I was right,' I thought mentally smirking over my nose's super smell.

"Nice let's get our grub on," I said as Fluttershy placed the plates on the table I just started stuffing my face with food.

"Whoa, do all humans eat this fast," Fluttershy asked as I swallowed what was in my mouth to answer her.

"Nah, their mostly slow eaters," I told as I belched and put my plate in the sink as bunny came bouncing into the kitchen with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Fluttershy who's this guy," I asked her pointing to the bunny with my thumb.

"Oh that's my pet Angel," Fluttershy said happily. 'Why is everyone so happy all the time,' I wondered seeing as how everyone I met was happy with life.

"So Chris what are you doing today," Fluttershy asked.

"Talk to Twilight about Equestria for a bit and see if she got a reply from Celestia yet," I told her as I walked out of the house and dashed over to Twilight's place.

"Hello anyone home," I said knocking on the door.

"Coming," I heard Twilight say as I waited for her to unlock the door.

"Come on in," she said as the lock clicked.

"Now Twilight did you get a letter response yet or nah," I asked as Twilight sat on the couch.

"I got a reply from Celestia," Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"Great what she say," I asked as I sat next to her.

"She's coming here too meet you," Twilight said as I gave a big grin.

"Finally about time now I can thank her," I said taking the note out of pocket.

"Thank her why," Twilight asked confused as I tossed her the note.

"Read it," I told her as she read it she began to look shocked.

"She brought you here," Twilight said astonished.

"Yep so now I'm going to thank her," I told poppinp the 'p' and taking the note back.

"Why didn't you just tell us before," Twilight asked.

"Too many questions for me to answer all at once," I replied as she nodded we both heard the sound of wings flapping, "Is that her," I asked as a chariot was being brought with two pegasus wearing armor.

"Yeah that's her in the chariot and the two pegasus are royal guards," Twilight said as the chariot landed.

"Ah, finally I was wondering when I could meet the person who saved me from hell," I said walking outside towards the chariot and a big white alicorn.

"Hmm, I remember you but how did you arrive here," Celestia said as I gave a confused smile.

"I just followed the instructions on your note," I told her as she gave a sigh.

"I sent your invitation to this world 4 years ago the gateway should have closed a long time ago," Celestia said as I closed my eyes and thought about it then opened my eyes.

"The dimensional time gap between our worlds is pretty big if 4 hours on my world passes as 4 years on your world," I told getting a gasp from Twilight.

"Hmm, that very well maybe the case," Celestia said with a nod.

"Wait so if the time gap is so big then why didn't you know, I mean you know everything," Twilight said having a mini panic attack.

"It's trial and error she learns through her mistakes and then fixes them," I said trying to keep Twilight from blowing a gasket.

"That's quite perceptive," Celestia said as I gave an amused smirk.

"We have the same gift," I told her as she smirked as well.

"And pray tell what this gift is," she said playfully.

"We can look into peoples eyes and see they're souls," I told her getting Twilight's mini panic attack to disappear and be replaced with a more curious face.

"Wait you can see somepony's soul," Twilight said as I looked at her with an amused face.

"It's a metaphor we can look into someone's eye and tell if they have any ill intentions," I said as Twilight gave a nod and then I heard Twilight's friends.

"Howdy Princess, Howdy Chris," AJ said as she came with the rest all giving their greetings.

"Hello and how have you all been doing," Celestia said giving them a warm smile like a mother would give their child.

"We have been doing absolutely fabulous," Rarity said happily but in a sophisticated manner.

"Well this is a cute little get together but maybe Celestia should talk to you guys for a bit," I said as Celestia nodded to me.

"Can't you be more respectful in front of royalty dear," Rarity said politely as I shrugged.

"Status, rank, power is all a joke and I personally could care less about her being royalty," I said before getting bucked by Rarity hitting Twilight's house.

"Rarity what the hay did you do that for," AJ scolded as I got up and just started moving my joints around.

"He was very disrespectful and needed a reminder to use his manners," Rarity said defending herself I honestly didn't care.

"That will definitely leave a mark in the morning," I said standing before popping every joint I had each pop noise made them flinch while Rainbow stared even Celestia winced when I rolled my neck and a really loud pop came from that, "What I already told you its not painful so quit giving me that look," I said, as much as I appreciated the concern it wasn't necessary.

"It's just looked so painful," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Besides Celestia should be telling you something so if you need me I'll exploring Everfree Forest," I said before dashing towards the forest.

"So this is the only place magic has no influence," I said surveying the forest. "Well let's see what you got," I said as I began my trek into the forest I actually felt at home here, "Ah, a place that doesn't make my head hurt with magic," I said to myself then a cockatrice comes out of nowhere chasing three fillies.

"HELP US, PLEASE SOMEPONY HELP US," the fillies screamed as the cockatrice chased them.

"Oh my God… Ugh, I can't let kids die," I said sprinting after them as I was catching up to the cockatrice now.

"Hey Chicken Little, eat my fist," I said as I jumped and punched the cockatrice's eye as it turned to face me making it scream, "Hell yeah you little bitch," I said grabbing the cockatrice's neck then snapping it killing it instantly.

"W-Who are you," a small unicorn filly asked as she and her buddies shook in fear of me.

"Name's Chris and I'm human," I told them in calming voice not scolding them since they were kids even I have a limit on being a douche bag with people besides kids are always innocent.

"Hey I heard my sister Apple Jack mention you," the small regular filly said.

"So AJ's your sister, huh, so what's your names," I asked them.

"I'm Scootaloo," the small pegasus orange filly with a dark pink mane said.

"I'm Apple Bloom," the small yellow filly with a red mane said.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle," the small white unicorn filly with the pink and light purple mane told me.

"Well it's nice to meet you three but I think I should get you guys out of here," I said as I lead them out of Everfree Forest.

"Chris where did you find ma sister," AJ asked as she, Skittles, and Rarity came running to me.

"In Everfree being chased by a cockatrice so I killed it and lead them out of the forest," I said as the three of them gasped at my revelation.

"You k-killed it," Rarity said sounding scared.

"It was either that or let them die," I said without a care in the world that I killed another living creature.

"Couldn't you have just scared it off," Rarity said somewhat less scared.

"Even if mythical monsters don't exist in my world there are stories left behind by the Greeks and Romans that tell us the danger of those monsters," I told them and I was getting a very confused glance from them.

"Ancient humans the culture died off," I told them receiving a nod of understanding.

"Well thanks for getting ma sister outta there," AJ said as I gave her a nod.

"Well since my walk in the woods is now over and that it's so late I'm going to explore Ponyville tomorrow after I get some sleep," I said turning around to head to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Hey Mister Chris can you come to our school tomorrow for show and tell please," Apple Bloom asked me as got on my knee and faced her.

"Sure if I find it I'll stop by," I told her sweetly giving a genuine smile.

"Whoa didn't think you could actually care," Skittles said as I looked at her.

"Even I have a limit with being a douche bag I never do it with kids," I told her sternly.

"Fine well let's go fillies time for bed," Skittles said as she, AJ, and Rarity lead those three fillies to their homes.

"Hmm, what sweet kids," I said as I walked towards Fluttershy's place.

"Hello Fluttershy," I said walking inside the cottage.

"Hey Chris how was your walk," Fluttershy asked me.

"Good I saved three fillies lives from a cockatrice and lead them out of Everfree," I said as she gasped.

"You all weren't hurt were you," Fluttershy asked concerned I was injured brought a first aid kit.

"Nah, for me killing a cockatrice is a new exercise," I said as she gasped and fainted I caught her before she fell and took her to up stairs and placed her on her bed, "Good night," I told her as I went back down stairs and went to sleep on the couch.

Morning is boring

"Ugh, Morning Fluttershy," I said as she was silently making breakfast. "Hope you don't mind but I'm skipping breakfast," I said walking out of her cottage and headed for Ponyville.

"Hey Chris why are you heading into town," Twilight asked as I walked past her house.

"Exploring a new environment," I told her as I continued my walk.

"HEY CHRIS," Pinkie said screaming right in my ear as I entered the town.

"Hell, are you trying to make me deaf," I asked her angrily.

"No I'm just saying hi so what are you doing in town," Pinkie asked bouncing around like a child.

"Trying to find the school," I said as Pinkie stopped bouncing and got in my face.

"I know where it is, it's that way," Pinkie said pointing her hoof towards a small school looking building.

"Oh, sweet thanks Pinkie," I said as I continued jogged towards the school to see AJ and Rarity with the fillies, Scootaloo had cute little scooter beside her.

"Hey AJ, Rarity," I said waving at them as they waved back with the three fillies rushing at me I braced myself to be tackled.

"Hey it's nice to see you three too," I said rubbing the fillies necks as they hugged me to the ground it was adorable.

"Mister Chris you came just in time," Apple Bloom said as her sister came over.

"Come on girls you'll be late if you don't hurry," AJ said smiling at her sisters antics.

"I'm so sorry if that hurt you Chris," Rarity said worried as the fillies got off me.

"No need to apologize it's fine," I said smiling as I got up and dusted my clothes off.

"Now your clothes are filthy maybe I could make you some new ones," Rarity said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I can just clean them but I'll visit later I'll need more than one pair of clothes," I said as the fillies began to pull on my pant's legs.

"Alright I'm coming," I told them as they lead me into their school. "Alright who's your teacher I'd like to ask if I can watch the class," I said as they lead me to their classroom.

"Excuse us Miss Cheerilee," Apple Bloom said getting the teacher.

"Hello Apple Bloom is there a problem," Cheerilee asked before looking at me.

"Hey name's Chris I was hoping these three asked me to come for a show and tell since I'm the only human currently in Equestria," I told her as she smiled brightly.

"I don't mind maybe you can tell the students about your world," Cheerilee said as I immediately wanted to say no but these three fillies were giving me puppy faces.

"Ugh, fine but I'm censoring all the bad stuff I'm not going to corrupt these fillies with my world's fucked up history," I said sternly as they nodded and went to the classroom I followed and had to dunk down just to fit inside.

"Your classroom is so tiny," I said I was literally amazed it counted as a classroom with it being so small well I may be over doing it I'm like 1 and ½ a foot taller than them.

"Hello class I have a guest today the only human in Equestria," Cheerilee said as I gave as small two-fingered salute.

"Hello my name is Chris and I'm from a place called Earth," I said as they all stared at me in wonder except for two ponies one was wearing a tiara and the other had spoon tattoo on his butt.

"What's Earth," a filly asked.

"Earth the only sentient creatures their are us humans there are other creatures with intelligence just on the level of you ponies and me," I said as they all made a collective, Oh, sound.

"Are humans nice," another filly asked me as I gave a nervous smile.

"It's 50-50 really humans can be very stubborn and mean or they can be very open minded and kind," I said a bit nervous.

"So which are you," a filly asked as I sighed.

"I've got no clue I'm in class all my own I'm neutral in my own way," I said with a small frown on my face.

"Are you a herbivore or a carnivore," the filly with spoon tattoo asked.

"Humans are omnivores we eat fruits, veggies, and meats but we don't eat ponies," I said so they wouldn't panic and it worked.

"Do humans get cutie marks," the tiara-wearing pony asked.

"Never heard of a cutie mark till I got here," I said with a shrug.

"REALLY," every filly in the room screamed as I covered my ears in pain.

"Please don't do that again it really hurt," I said calmly in a pained voice as I tried cleaning my ears out.

"Sorry," they all said quietly.

"Thank you but if a cutie mark is that weird symbol on your butts then humans have something similar it's called a tattoo," I said as they gave a nod.

"Do humans have magic," Sweetie Belle asked.

"No we don't it's all smoke and mirrors," I said as they all gasped.

"How do you get stuff done then," Apple Bloom asked as I smirked.

"With our hands," I told them showing them my hands wriggling them around, "They can also make a pop noise," I said as I popped my pinkie knuckle and they gave a big, Oh. It was fucking cute.

"Well thank you for telling us so much about your kind," Cheerilee said as I smirked.

"I didn't even scratch the surface of humanity yet," I said a smirk.

"Really," Cheerilee said surprised.

"If you want I could help teach these fillies a thing or two," I offered, as a bunch of the kids got really happy.

"Thanks I could really use some help with teaching them their math work," she said as I gave small smile.

"Great now are they multiplying and dividing or adding and subtracting," I asked.

"It's multiplying today," she said as I gave a nod.

"Alrighty then let's do this," I said as Cheerilee passed out the worksheet after about 5 minutes I saw Apple Bloom and her friends struggle, "You guys need some help," I asked coming over.

"Yeah I'm trying to multiply 3 digit numbers with 2 digit numbers but I can't line it up right," Apple Bloom said as I looked at the paper the problem was 102*88.

"Multiply every thing in the 3 digit number with the 8 in the back then under that put a 0 in the back then multiply the other 8 then add the two of them together and boom you've got your answer," I said explaining the process to her as everyone else stared at me, "What I learned this in 3rd grade and that was at least 9 years ago," I said as they all started trying to get me to help them, "Whoa everybody take a chill pill," I said with a small chuckle eventually all the kids were laughing too.

"Now Just do what I told Apple Bloom and it'll make the problems easier to solve," I said as I stopped laughing.

"Wow your really good with them," Cheerilee said smiling.

"Eh, I'm just awesome like that," I said with a shrug.

"Well it's time for lunch everypony so eat the food you brought then it's recess," Cheerilee said as the fillies ran towards their bags for their food.

"It's like watching me when I smell food," I said snickering at the antics of the children.

"Hey Mister Chris do you have anything to eat," Sweetie Belle asked me with a happy smile.

"No but I've been without food for weeks on end so I'll live and please just call me Chris," I told smiling while internally wincing as I spoke about my past abuse,

"Okay then," Sweetie Belle said oblivious to my torment as she began eating with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

"Okay class it's time for recess," Cheerilee said as everyone rushed outside. "Chris can you watch them for me, I have to get some paperwork done," Cheerilee said with a sigh. 'Ugh, paperwork a great evil to everyone,' I thought as shiver went down my spine.

"Sure I can handle that," I said as she sat at her desk and started filling out forms as I went outside and stood up as my back joints popped, "Alright enjoy recess," I told the fillies as they began playing with one another except for Apple Bloom and co. who were being picked on by a the tiara filly and spoon butt filly so I eavesdropped on them.

"Come on face it you'll be blank flanks for life at this rate," the tiara filly said.

"No we'll get our cutie marks just you wait Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said as a retort.

"Really you've tried almost everything and still nothing," the spoon butt filly said.

"So we just haven't found the right talent yet Silver Spoon," Scootaloo said defensively as I stepped into view.

"Look I heard this skirmish but can one of you please explain why your discussing cutie marks," I asked them because cutie marks are very confusing.

"Cutie marks show what ponies are good at it's their special talent," Diamond said proudly.

"We don't have our cutie marks yet so we formed the CMC to help each other find our talents," Apple Bloom said as I gave her a confused look.

"The CMC what the hell does that mean," I asked confused as Apple Bloom and her friends snickered.

"It stands for Cutie Mark Crusaders and together were going to discover our talents and get our cutie marks," Sweetie Belle said happily.

"Is that why you were in Everfree getting chased by a cockatrice," I asked as they gave a nervous smile while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just had their mouth agape.

"How did that thing not kill you," Diamond said shocked.

"Because I snapped it's neck before it could even touch them," I said as Diamond and Silver looked at me with shock.

"How did you manage to do that," Silver asked looking at me like I'm a war hero.

"The Element of surprise a tactic of battle that you surprise your enemy and end it quickly," I said with a shrug.

"Wow maybe you could be the guardian to the Elements of Harmony," Apple Bloom said. 'Elements of Harmony that sounds so damn stupid but maybe Twilight can tell me something about it,' I thought.

"Well that's about it on the argument," Scootaloo said as I turned to face them.

"Diamond the way you try to dissuade them is bullying, I don't like bullying but they shouldn't be doing something that will kill them to find a talent," I said as they looked at me in thought.

"Then how will we find our talents if we limit our options to so little," Sweetie Belle asked sadly as the CMC began to put on pouty faces it really broke my heart.

"Well talents are something that are like an instinct to you something you can do really well naturally," I said trying to cheer them up.

"But then how do we know what it is if it's an instinct," Apple Bloom said sadly I literally felt my heart stop looking at their sad faces.

"Well it's something you do daily," I said to them holding back the urge to hug them.

"Well I'm good at scooter tricks," Scootaloo said.

"Then show off that talent be proud of your gifts and try not to grow up so fast enjoy your youth," I told them as the school bell rang. "Well you guy's head back on inside I've got to go see Rarity about getting more clothes," I said as they all went back into school building and I left to visit Rarity.


	4. Harmonious Night

**I do not own My Little Pony it is Hasbro's creation**

"So where does Rarity work at anyway," I wondered as I walked through Ponyville getting stared at and I heard a few whispers.

"Hey Chris," I heard an all to happy voice say.

"Hello Pinkie," I said with a sigh.

"What'cha looking for," Pinkie asked with a smile making me snicker at her mood.

"Rarity's shop do you know where it is," I asked once again asking for directions.

"It's that way," Pinkie said as she extended her leg like it was rubber.

"Please tell me you've heard of One Piece," I asked as she gave me confused look and I knew the answer. "Everything I liked on Earth doesn't exist here, why," I asked deadpanning.

"Are you okay," Pinkie asked somehow standing upside down in the air.

"Do the laws of physic's just not apply to you or something," I asked trying to keep myself from laughing or screaming at the poor mare.

"What's physic's," Pinkie asked as I deadpanned.

"Never mind I'll just see you later," I said as I walked towards Rarity's shop that I found out was called Carousel Boutique. "Hello anyone here," I said as I opened the door.

"Oh, hello Chris dear I didn't expect to see you so soon," Rarity said as she came to the counter.

"Just here to get a few more pairs of clothes so I can go wash these somewhere," I said pointing at my clothes as Rarity gave happy smile.

"Wonderful maybe I can create a new style from your clothes," Rarity said as she started taking measurements.

"Hey before I forget I need you to make something else to wear with pants or shorts it's called underwear it's to keep my… more sensitive areas from chaffing," I said as Rarity gave small nod.

"I think I can make something for you dear now is their some design that you want in particular," Rarity asked as I simply gave a shrug.

"Nothing fancy make it casual and the colors make them dark like a dark blue or dark red maybe some black," I said tossing out some ideas as Rarity wrote it down.

"I think I can do that just wait a few days and I'll have it done," Rarity said as I gave a two-finger salute.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and find Skittles," I said as I took off. 'Now where could Skittles be,' I wondered as I ran through town I looked up and saw and I shit you not, her punching a cloud.

"Holy crap what the hell is this bullshit," I said loudly some of the ponies nearby taking some offense to my colorful word play.

"Oh, hey Chris how are you," Rainbow asked as she flew down to see me.

"You were punching a cloud what kind of bullshit is that do you sleep in one," I joked as Rainbow beamed at me I just froze like a statue before hating on the weirdness of everything.

"Oh, come on everything I know about life is being fucked with right now," I said face palming.

" _Wait until my night comes you'll surely be in for a surprise, ha ha,"_ A voice said in my head as I banged it against a wall.

"Great now I'm hearing voices again," I said as Rainbow tilted her head.

"Again? So you've heard voices in your head before," Rainbow asked as I sighed.

"It was like listening to a memory rather than seeing it," I told her as she nodded.

"Well do you want to hang out or something," Rainbow asked.

"Sure let's go exploring this town is boring," I said rhyming.

"Don't rhyme like that ever again," Rainbow said annoyed as I chuckled.

"Let's go to Everfree," I said as raced Rainbow to Everfree forest as we arrived I saw Fluttershy and AJ burying the cockatrice I killed.

"Uh, they're burying a monster that tried to kill three fillies and its soul is either in Hell or Tartarus," I said as I began walking past them Fluttershy gave me a stare that sent a shiver down my spine.

"What's with that stare," I whispered to Rainbow as we continued our trek through the forest.

"She does it when she's angry though I guess she doesn't like the fact you killed it," Skittles said as I sighed.

"She needs to realize that the CMC would be rubble or a pile bones and guts if I didn't kill that thing," I said as Skittles shivered before she shrugged.

"She just doesn't like death," Skittles said as we came across wooden wolves.

"Beat it mutts before I snap your necks," I said growling as those wolves ran off and the sun began to set.

"Ha nice one you've got to teach me that some time," Skittles said as we came across a small filly with yellow eyes and orange mane a small town wasn't to far ahead.

"You should go before they find you," the filly said warning us before disappearing.

"A ghost most likely someone died and is warning travelers of danger," I said pointing at the town as Skittles looked for the filly. "Rainbow watch from above and if theirs trouble get your friends," I said seriously as she took to the skies.

"Hello anyone here," I said loudly as a few zombie ponies came out of their houses.

"Welcome stranger I'm Gray Hoof," a zombie pony said walking towards me holding out his hoof for me to shake.

"My name is Chris if anyone tries to bite me I'll snap their neck like a twig," I said emotionlessly I shook his hoof a bunch of the zombie ponies backed up from me except for two: Gray Hoof and a less decayed pony with a red mane.

"Tell me about the ghost filly," I told Gray Hoof and he got tense.

"Mitta can take you to _that_ place," Gray Hoof said in disgust as I looked to see the less decayed pony motioning for me to follow.

"You should've left," Mitta, told me as she took me towards a cottage that had been burned. "They went to far and I couldn't save Ruby so I was cursed with the rest," Mitta told me as I opened the door and saw the remains of the poor filly Ruby.

"Why did this happen," I asked trying to bury my anger.

"This is Sunny Town none of us have ever gained a mark on us before they thought it was a curse and killed her I wanted to help her but they wouldn't let me then Luna cursed us all because they did it in her night," Mitta said crying as let a tear fall down my face before heading towards Gray Hoof my face had an expression saying 'your going to die'.

"So do you understand now," Gray Hoof asked not looking at my face.

"You're a monster," I said grabbing Gray Hoof's neck. "Tell Satan I said hi," I said before snapping Gray Hoof's neck and then killing everyone in the town except for Mitta.

"They'll come back by morning," Ruby said behind me as Rainbow floated above my head.

"Dude that was awesome but are you okay," Rainbow asked as I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I just needed to settle that," I said sadly before smiling. "I'll come back to visit soon," I said as Rainbow and I left the town and headed back towards Ponyville halfway tears streamed down me and Rainbow's faces.

"One day we'll have to help Mitta she's innocent," I said wiping away my tears.

"Yeah but how Luna cursed them and I don't think she'll forgive those fuckers right off the bat," Rainbow said as I sighed she's right killing is something of a rarity here so ponies who kill fillies are really rare.

"So we'll bring Luna to Ponyville and then get Mitta and Ruby," I said after some thought.

"Why Ruby," Rainbow asked as I smirked.

"If she refuses and Ruby tells her she's forgiven Mitta she'll have to do it," I said as we smiled.

"Rainbow where are you, we need you," Twilight said as we walked out of the forest.

"Hello Twilight we're right here," I said with a wave.

"Chris where were you and Rainbow," Twilight asked irritated.

"He killed some zombie ponies who were cursed by Princess Luna for killing a filly and he just started tearing them apart," Rainbow said excitedly as I gave a smile.

"Hey don't forget I scared those wood wolves," I said smiling as Rainbow laughed remembering their scared faces.

"Wait you scared off timber wolves," Twilight said shocked as all her friends came over.

"Yeah all I did was growl," I said before using my growl again scaring them all except Rainbow who was laughing and I laughed with her and when we stopped Fluttershy gave me her Stare. "Quit that stare please it's freaky," I said as I looked at her eyes.

"You shouldn't kill ANYTHING," Fluttershy said with a dangerously clam voice still giving me the Stare before I gave her mine.

"Oh, so I should've let the CMC die horrible deaths yeah I think that's responsible, NOT," I said glaring at her with anger. "Maybe I should be like the guy who did this," I said taking off my shirt to reveal my scars and burns all over my abs, which was a 4-pack, and chest.

"T-That's a l-lot of s-scars Chris," AJ said shocked at the scars and burns.

"This is when I learned to be able to kill or defend myself," I said as I pointed at one of my scars it was deep and it was shaped like lightning bolt and traced it. "I hurt him, made him scream for mercy but I never killed him, I promised myself never to be like him," I said with pain and anger in my voice.

"T-That's terrifying," Rarity said as I put my shirt on.

"He's lucky no one died," I said angrily.

"Dude those scars make you 20% cooler and a bad ass," Skittles said as I grinned.

"I guess it does," I said somewhat less angry as Twilight coughed into her hoof.

"Well now that Rainbow is here we need to go Princess Celestia said it's really important," Twilight said.

" _I can't wait for you to meet me just follow them and they will guide you to me,"_ the voice from earlier said as I shook my head.

"Hey Chris did you hear those voices again," Skittles asked me quietly.

"Yeah but don't worry it's probably another memory," I whispered as I followed them to the train station and we all got tickets (Twilight bought mine so I promised to pay her back when I got some money) and went to see Celestia.

"So while we wait on this stupid train I heard from Apple Bloom something called the Elements of Harmony or some junk," I said as Twilight faced me angrily.

"The Elements are not junk they are defense against evils like Discord and Nightmare Moon," Twilight said as I whistled.

"So who operates it," I asked as Twilight smirked.

"We do all six of us wield one of the elements," Twilight said as I stared shocked.

"Really so what are these Elements of Harmoy," I asked curiously due to the fact it sounded somewhat cooler.

"Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, and the most powerful of all Magic," Twilight said as I frowned.

"Magic this and magic that, can't you guys do something without magic," I asked annoyed.

"Come on it's not that bad," Rainbow, said as I sighed.

"It's not that it's bad I just have trouble adapting to every problem being answered with magic," I said as they nodded in understanding.

"OH, I almost forgot about your party," Pinkie said as I tilted my head.

"My party for what," I asked confused.

"It's a welcome and thank you for saving the CMC party," Pinkie said smiling as I laughed.

"Pinkie I love your attitude it's like you've been on a sugar high your entire life," I said complimenting the pink mare.

"Well she's Pinkie it's the only way to describe her," AJ said as I laughed.

"This is her normal attitude is their anything that upsets her," I asked still laughing.

"Two things actually, not coming to her parties and breaking a Pinkie Promise," Rarity said as I gave her a confused look.

"But you don't have pinkie's," I said as I wriggled my pinkie finger.

"This is how someone Pinkie Promises," Pinkie said as I listened to her. "I Cross My Heart, Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye," Pinkie said finishing the promise as I grinned.

"Here's how a human does it, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," I said a sing-song voice as Fluttershy shivered in fear.

"T-That doesn't sound v-very p-pleasant," Fluttershy said as I sighed.

"Look humans don't really stab their eyes, some do hope to die but that's just the depressed people," I said sadly.

"Hey look I can see Canterlot," Twilight said as what seemed to be a huge fortress appeared.

"Holy shit," I said looking at the huge city.

"Isn't it just wonderful," Rarity said as I sighed.

"Do rich people live here," I asked with solemn look.

"Yes and the Princesses live here too," Rarity said as I sighed.

"Well looks like I'm never coming here again unless it's actually required," I said as Rarity gasped.

"But why Canterlot is filled with luxury and comfort," Rarity said dreamily as I rolled my eyes.

"And greedy snobs who spit on the poor and use money to bribe government officials," I said as Rarity gave me a look that could've killed me if looks could kill.

"Uh, I don't think insulting Rarity's dream home is a good idea," AJ said as I just shrugged.

"What I'm talking from experience so if that's not how things work then my bad but I know someone here has to be greedy," I said as we began walking towards the castle.

"So what do the Princesses need," Skittles asked as Twilight gave a nervous look.

"The Princesses can explain this better," Twilight, said still nervous as I sighed loud enough for all of them to hear.

"What's the matter Sugarcube," AJ said as I looked at Twilight.

"She's too nervous to tell us why we're even here mostly because she doesn't believe it herself," I said as Twilight froze.

"NightmareMoonreturnedandthePrincessesneedustostopanothereternalnight," Twilight said quickly but I caught most of it.

"So who is Nightmare Moon," I asked as Rainbow explained who Nightmare Moon was and then I closed my eyes in thought and when opened them a smile came to my face.

"She's not truly evil or you 'elements' would've killed her she's still got some good left even if it isn't a lot," I said as they gave me a look saying 'are you crazy'.

"Jealousy is clouding her thoughts I've been there and done things I regret and I actually love the night's darkness and it's beauty," I said as Rainbow grinned.

"That actually sounds legit," Rainbow said as AJ and Fluttershy gave nervous smile.

" _Thank you for such kind words,"_ Nightmare Moon said.

"No problem Nightmare I'll see you soon," I said as the ponies looked at me like I was crazy.

"Telepathy, Nightmare Moon's been talking in my head a bit today and I just figured it out," I said as they tensed.

"What she say," Twilight asked forcefully as I frowned at her.

"She said thank you for praising the night," I said as we began heading for the castle once more.

"Halt creature," A guard said as he and another guard held blades at me with magic.

"Cool free toothpick," I said grabbing the sword from that guard's magic and used it to clean my teeth as Skittles and the rest were laughing at my antics.

"Hey that is property of the Royal Guard give it back now," the guard said as I threw it into the stone column, it impaled the stone.

"It's okay guys he's with us," Twilight said stifling a giggle.

"Ah, Miss Twilight we didn't see you their just watch this thing please," The guard said as his buddy tried using magic to free his sword.

"Will do," Twilight said as we passed the guards the girls laughed at their misfortune.

"That was fun," I said as we entered the throne room.

"Ah hello my little pony's and you too Chris," Celestia said as Luna seemed to be staring at me.

"Yeah I did a bit of thinking and discovered Nightmare Moon can't be killed with the Elements, weakened yes, killed no way," I said shocking Celestia and Luna.

"But thy Elements are designed to purge all evils," Luna said as I smirked.

"Ah, but she's not pure evil, she's is clouded by jealousy for the day being loved more than the night," I said as Luna seemed to shrink away at my words.

"So what do you propose," Celestia asked as I smiled.

"We bring the element's incase her jealousy leads to rage and we tell her what we love about the night her jealousy will then fade," I said as Celestia thought on my words before sighing and giving in.

"Fine so the seven of you will go and try to appease her," Celestia said as I frowned as Nightmare Moon spoke to me in my head.

"She wants you to say something good about her night too," I said after receiving the message Luna glared at me.

"And how doth thou know this," Luna asked her voice filled with suspicion.

"She used telepathy," I replied as Luna raised an eyebrow. "She's been waiting for me to meet her she's probably at the old castle but to get their we need to pass through Sunny Town," I said as Luna visibly flinched.

"How doth thou know of such a cursed place," Luna demanded in an angry voice as tear slid down my face.

"I meet Ruby and I agree she didn't deserve her fate but she has forgiven one of those still trapped by your curse," I said as Rainbow quietly wept.

"Oh, we see we are sorry for being so rude to thy," Luna said silently as Celestia also lowered her head.

"Well let's go people we don't have time to waste," I said as Celestia gave them their elements we got on a train and when we arrived in Ponyville we walked on through until we reached Everfree.

"Well this is it let's go before something goes wrong," I said as began walking some Timber wolves showed up every once in a while but I just scared them off but when we arrived in Sunny Town everyone saw the dead zombie ponies necks twisted and broken.

"What could have done this," Luna whispered as Skittles and I chuckled catching everyone's attention.

"What's so funny," Celestia asked as I smiled.

"All of this was done by me," I said as everyone but Rainbow gasped at my words.

"B-But w-why and h-how," Fluttershy asked as I frowned.

"Look at Ruby's corpse tell me how you fucking feel," I said pointing at the house that Ruby's body was in.

"Pinkie, Fluttershy you two stay back," Twilight said as I ripped the door off it's hinges.

"Take a look," I said as Rainbow and I shed tears at the mistreatment of Ruby as Twilight, Rarity, AJ, and Celestia gasped and cried.

"I sent those zombies to hell and I'll kill them all when they get back," I said as Ruby and Mitta showed up.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna why are you here," Mitta asked afraid.

"It's okay Mitta I brought Luna to reverse your curse," I said as Luna came forward.

"I was told Ruby forgave you for this," Luna said spitting on the last word.

"She tried to save me she doesn't deserve this," Ruby said looking at Luna with puppy dog eyes.

"Then I will undo the curse on you but the rest must learn their lesson," Luna said as her horn glowed with a magic aura as that same aura began undoing the curse on Mitta.

"Thank …you," Mitta said tiredly as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Luna take Mitta back to Ponyville," I said as I began scanning the forest for any hostile threats.

"Of course but please take care," Luna said as she carried Mitta in her magic and left for Ponyville with Ruby following them.

"Alright people let's move," I said as we all left Sunny Town and approached the old castle.

"This place is pretty old," I said as we walked into the throne room.

"Ah, so the human and his friends have come," Nightmare, said as we entered the room as I smiled.

"Hello Miss Moon," I said giving a two-finger salute.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it," Celestia said looking at Nightmare while I was walking around.

"Well this an awkward reunion so let's hurry this up," I said cursing my ADHD.

"Very well tell me what you love of my nights," Nightmare said as Twilight stepped forward.

"The way the moon brings a romantic glow for lovers," Twilight said as she spoke sheepishly.

"I like all the stars and how they make all sorts of cool designs," Rainbow said as Fluttershy agreed with her.

"I love how the light of the moon and stars makes my work sparkle with an amazing glow," Rarity said as Nightmare Moon smiled.

"I like everything about the night I like how it can be spooky and fun," Pinkie said as I burst with laughter.

"Only you Pinkie can have such an up beat mood about fucking anything," I said holding my sides.

"I like how the night brings cooler temperatures after a hard days work," AJ said as Nightmare faced Celestia.

"And do you have to say about my nights," Nightmare said somewhat glaring at Celestia.

"It reminds me of my sister and I love her so much that banishing her pained me more than anyone will know," Celestia said as Nightmare Moons gaze softened before a black shadow began to split from her body.

" **I won't be defeated this easily,"** a Shadow version of Nightmare Moon said as the original one fell to the ground but was caught by me.

"Hey go back to the pit you crawled out of you mother fucker," I said to the Shadow as I gave Nightmare Moon to Celestia.

" **Never I will bring darkness and bury this world in it,"** Shadow Moon said as she charged at me trying to impale me with her horn.

"I don't get to die that quick," I said dodging the strike and attacking the Shadow and hitting it with a flurry of punches only to be blasted with a magic beam cutting my shoulder.

" **You will be the first to die then,"** Shadow Moon said as she struck at me with magic I just dodged as she shot at me.

"I embrace death but I won't go down without a damn fight," I said as I let my anger out to give me strength.

" **JUST DIE,"** Shadow Moon yelled as she tried to impale me I jumped on her back and grabbed her horn.

"You might want to prep for a world of pain bitch," I said angrily as I pulled on her horn causing the dark creature to scream until I broke the horn.

" **YOU WILL PAY,"** Shadow Moon screamed as she bucked my chest and knocked me into a wall giving me a concussion and breaking a few ribs, then as I was slipping into unconsciousness I saw a bright light hit Shadow Moon causing her to disintegrate then everyone ran to me checking my wounds as I faded into unconsciousness.


	5. Tale from Earth

**I do not own My Little Pony it is Hasbro's creation**

"Ugh, my head," I moaned as I sat up in a… hospital bed. "Uh, how did I get here," I said out loud.

"Oh, your awake," A pony in a nurse uniform said.

"Hey who are you and how did I get here," I asked as I remembered what happened at the castle.

"Oh, I'm Nurse Red Heart and your friends brought you here a day ago, actually one of them is waiting outside," Red Heart said as I grinned.

"Then let her in I could use a pick me up," I said as Red Heart let Skittles into the room. "Hey Skittles how ya been," I asked jokingly as she gave me an angry look.

"Why did you have to scare us so bad," Rainbow said angrily as I gave a guilty look.

"Sorry but I didn't want Nightmare to fight that Shadow in her weakened state," I said trying to defend myself.

"Dude you were bleeding bad and had trouble breathing, we thought you were going to die," Rainbow said angrily as tears came to her eyes as I got out of the bed and hugged her.

"Sorry Skittles," I said as she cried into my shoulder when she had stopped we left the hospital to let everyone else know I was fine, "So who first," I asked as Celestia, Luna, and Nightmare walked towards me, "Hello Princesses I'm alive and kicking," I said laughing as Nightmare hugged me.

"She thought that creature killed you," Celestia said as I returned the hug.

"It'll take more than one angry Shadow to take me down," I said softly.

"But you risked your life to save me even though I don't deserve it," Nightmare said crying on my arm.

"(Shush) It's okay, I saved you so you could be loved and would realize you are loved," I said as I stroked her mane.

"How did you recover so quickly," Luna asked as I gave a sigh.

"I've been cut up worse," I said taking off my shirt as everyone but Rainbow backed up at the sight of my wounds.

"By Star Swirl's beard," Luna said as the Princesses stared at my scarred body.

"I'm usually very angry a lot so I fight a lot and then if my enemies are good enough I get these wonderful beauties," I said smiling.

"That is a very strange way to view an injury that was meant to kill you," Nightmare said as I smiled.

"Hey what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," I said laughing while quoting music.

"See told you you're a bad ass," Skittles said as I laughed.

"But these wounds aren't just blades there are burns as well," Celestia said trying to see the severity.

"If you want a history lesson we can do it tonight at Twilights," I said as I put my shirt on. "Well see ya," I said as I went to Rarity's shop with Skittles.

"Hello anyone home," I said knocking on Rarity's door.

"Who is it," Rarity asked but she sounded a little sad.

"It's me Chris and I'm not dead yet," I said as I opened the door and saw Rarity she was a mess.

"Oh, Chris I'm so glad your alright dear," Rarity said happily hugging me.

"Yeah, I can tell you look like a damn mess," I said as Skittles snickered at her friend's hairstyle.

"Yes it's unfortunate I couldn't sleep last night after barely finding a pulse on you with my magic," Rarity said as I sighed.

"If they you want I'm going to be an open book about my life and world at Twilight's tonight but first I have to see how the rest of you are doing," I said as I stroked her mane.

"That sounds nice dear and I should have your clothes done by then," Rarity said as I smiled before leaving for Pinkie knowing she's either still happy or a train wreck.

"So is Twilight a train wreck or is she still cool," I asked Rainbow since she was still following me.

"She and AJ are the most level headed out of us six Fluttershy was scared, Rarity thought you were going to die, and Pinkie was worried but still trying to stay positive," Rainbow told me as I found Sugarcube Corner.

"Damn that's some nice architecture," I said as I walked into the bakery.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Cake can I help you," a pony asked me.

"Name's Chris and I'm looking for Pinkie to see how she is doing after I got knocked out," I said as Mrs. Cake frowned.

"She's in her room upstairs," Mrs. Cake as I walked past and up to Pinkie's room.

"Yo, Pinkie let me in," I said as changed my voice to sound gangster.

"Hm, who is it," Pinkie asked without her usual happy tone.

"It's me, Chris," I said tempted to do a Mario impersonation.

"Yay Chris your okay," Pinkie said as her door exploded in front of me knocking me back.

"Holy fuck balls," I said amazed that her kick took down a door.

"I was so worried NEVER do that again," Pinkie, said dramatically.

"I won't make any promises I can't keep," I said raising my hands in surrender before telling Pinkie about the little story time tonight.

"YAY, that sounds like so much fun," Pinkie yelled as I gave a smile.

"Yeah, now I'm going to see AJ, then Fluttershy, and then visit Twilight," I told the crazy mare as I left for AJ's farm with Rainbow.

"Hey Rainbow why are you following my like you're a lost puppy," I asked as Rainbow gave an un-amused look.

"So you don't go and kill yourself again," Rainbow said seriously.

"Rainbow everyone dies eventually and I've cheated death many times so one day he will claim my soul," I said as she gave me an uneasy glance.

"Why do you talk about death as if it's nothing," Rainbow asked as I gave a small sigh.

"All will be known in time," I told her cryptically. (I do not own Clockworks catch phrase.)

"Fine," Rainbow said as we continued walking towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Hey look theirs AJ and Fluttershy," Rainbow said as I continued walking.

"Cool now I won't have to go past Twilight's to visit Fluttershy," I said as I waved at them.

"Hey AJ, Fluttershy; Chris is okay," Rainbow said as they turned to face us Fluttershy looked like she was seeing a ghost.

"I'm alive and still kicking ass," I said smiling.

"But your pulse it was so small," Fluttershy said quietly but I still heard her.

"Well maybe if you come to Twilight's place tonight you'll learn something about me," I said as Fluttershy flinched, "Hey Rainbow let's go see Twilight and tell her about the get together," I said before dashing off with Rainbow flying beside me, "Rainbow let's hope Twilight has enough sense to not over react to me surviving," I said as we nodded and opened the door, "Hello Twilight you home," I said as Spike was cleaning.

"She's in her room studying," Spike said as he was sweeping.

"Well the princesses are coming over along with everyone else and were having a history lesson about and my world but only a bit," I said as I heard Twilight rushing down stairs the moment I said 'princesses'.

"Hey Chris glad to see your okay," Twilight said as I deadpanned.

"I mention those princesses and you come but when I walk in saying hey, you ignore me that's just cold," I said with mock offended expression.

"Sorry I was studying that creature you were fighting how did you know what it was," Twilight asked as I gave a cryptic answer.

"All will be revealed in time," I said as Twilight scowled. "Anyways the princesses and your buddies are coming over tonight," I said as Twilight gave a squeal. "You sound like a fan girl," I said with an annoyed look as I heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in," Twilight said as everyone I had checked on came in I saw Mitta and Ruby with them too.

"SO can we start your story," Pinkie said all ready excited.

"Sure, first things first is that you do not interrupt me while I'm talking unless it's actually a good question, nothing stupid," I said sternly as I glanced at Pinkie.

"FINEEEE," Pinkie said dramatically.

"Good now let's talk about my kidnapping," I said as began the tale when I was kidnapped and abused.

 _FLASHBACK 11 years ago (some sad shit)_

" _Come on keep it moving kid," a big beefy dude said holding a gun to my head._

" _Okay," I said as I was shoved into a damp and old room._

" _Now stay here and stay quiet," the man said as he locked me in the room and I glared at the door with one thought: You won't get away with this._

 _FLASHBACK Break_

"You were kidnapped as a child," Rarity said shocked.

"It was somewhat scary but I was bullied a lot a school so stuff like threats stopped hurting," I explained as everyone was wearing a sad face.

 _FLASHBACK CONTINUED 3 days after being taken_

 _I had a cut on my chest with blood on my shirt and a bruise on my arm and I was lying on the wall._

" _I'll get free and then go home then be happy," I muttered to myself then the big guy walked in ripped my bloodied shirt off and took pictures of my cut with a phone and sent it._

" _Better stay quiet or you'll get a brand new scar," He said tossing me a roll of toilet paper._

" _When I'm free I'll make you pay," I said as I glared at him he laughed._

" _A punk like you can't do anything," he said as he stepped on my leg._

' _I hate him,' I thought as a dark voice that sounded familiar spoke in my mind._

' _ **We both do,'**_ _the voice said as I gave a surprised look._

' _Who are you,' I thought but got no reply as I sighed and began to bandage myself._

 _FLASHBACK BREAK 2_

"Who was the voice in your head," Rainbow asked interrupting my story.

"My Shadow," I said as they gasped.

"Like the thing that came from me," Nightmare asked as I gave a nod.

"But he's unique like me and he doesn't try to control me either we have a sort of mutual respect for each other," I explained as they gave me a confused look. "Just listen to the story," I said as I continued the tale.

 _FLASHBACK 3 months later, the day I received the scar and my escape_

" _Get up you wimp," the man said kicking my back._

" _I'm no ones slave," I said as got up and punched the man._

" _THAT'S IT," the man yelled throwing me down and pulled out a knife and drew a lighting bolt on me._

" _NO MORE," I yelled as my Shadow stood up beside me he looked human but had claws on his hands and had red eyes._

" _ **You brought him pain now you shall feel the same,"**_ _my Shadow said as he began slashing at him making the man scream as blood flowed from his wounds._

" _ENOUGH," I shouted as my Shadow stopped his assault. "We shouldn't stoop to his level just get phone and call the cops on this sick fuck," I said as my Shadow nodded and left._

" _My employer he'll be after you he likes rare things so you're going to be on the top of his hit list," the man said chuckling._

" _Be quiet dick head," I said kicking the man._

 _FLASHBACK COMPLETE_

"And that's how it happened he was dragged away to a hospital then to jail and I was gifted with Shadow but he likes the name Dark," I said finishing my tale.

"That's so awesome," Rainbow said as I chuckled.

"Yes it was but Shadow can't be summoned here not enough chaos for him to form," I said sadly.

"Why does he need chaos," Twilight asked.

"To form he requires light and dark or good and evil," I said held my hands like a scale.

"But he is creature of darkness-," Luna said as I cut her off with my hand, "He is a person made from both light and dark not just darkness," I said with a stern gaze.

"But what of my Shadow," Nightmare asked.

"Destroyed, your elements of harmony vaporized it," I said as everyone gasped.

"Then could Dark be effected in the same way," Twilight asked as I gave small shrug.

"He could but unlike Nightmare's Shadow he has light and hers was consumed by total darkness and feed off her own negativity," I explained as they gave a shiver.

"So how can we revive Dark," Rainbow asked as Luna and Celestia seemed to dislike the idea.

"Bring something that emits chaos into the world and I could wake him up," I said pointing at my shadow.

"Is that where he hides," Luna asked.

"The correct term is hibernating," I said as Luna glared at my shadow. "He's not evil and he's my only friend from Earth so back the fuck off," I said glaring at her with no fear in my eyes.

"Whoa, everyone chill we don't need to fight," Skittles said as Luna fired a beam of magic at my shadow only for me to dodge.

"I SAID FUCK OFF," I shouted with a growl scaring Luna and surprising Celestia while Nightmare smirked.

"Not again," Mitta muttered in shock loud enough for Celestia to hear.

"What is the matter," Celestia asked as Mitta.

"That anger in his eyes it was the same with Gray Hoof," Mitta said as Celestia went wide-eyed.

"LEAVE DARK ALONE," I shouted as I growled louder sending Fluttershy into hiding and causing everyone except Nightmare and Rainbow to freeze in terror.

"F-Fine," Luna stuttered as all anger left my eyes and I got light-headed.

"Shit that's not good," I said collapsing onto one knee as Skittles grabbed me.

"Whoa, what happened you okay," Rainbow asked as the light-headed feeling left.

"I sealed away to much anger at once it leaves me dizzy when I seal up so much emotion at one time," I said sounding exhausted.

"Then let it out," Celestia said as I sighed.

"If I do that I'll destroy anything and everything I see," I said sadly before I began to lie down on Twilights couch. "Good night," I said as I began to sleep.


	6. Chaos part 1

**I do not own My Little Pony it is Hasbro's creation**

"Morning Twilight," I said not receiving a reply. "Twilight are you here," I asked still no reply. "Oh well time to explore I guess," I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" **Good morning Chris,"** Dark said as I turned and smiled at him.

"Good to see you too Dark," I said as we shook hands. "Hey do you know where everyone went," I asked as he shook his head.

" **You were the only one here when I awoke,"** Dark said as I gave a thoughtful look before paling.

"Oh, shit," I said as I opened the door I saw complete chaos. "Holy- **fuck,"** Dark and I said as we watched the chaos.

"Okay who caused this," I asked as a Draconequus appeared from nowhere.

"Hello human, I'm Discord," the Draconequus said as I just stared.

"What the actual fuck," I said shocked as Dark snickered.

" **Hey not the first time we saw something this weird,"** Dark said catching Discords attention.

"And what are you," Discord asked in a goofy voice.

" **I'm Dark the Shadow,"** Dark said proudly.

"Well this is nice and all but can you please tell me what the fuck happened," I said irritated.

"Fine, I'm Discord the Spirit of Chaos and this is my doing," Discord said as he made Cheerilee into a filly and the CMC into AJ's age.

"Dark please absorb the chaos," I asked as Dark absorbed the chaos magic from them with smoky tendrils changing them back to normal.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT," Discord yelled in my ear.

"AHHH, don't do that it hurts," I said holding my ears as Dark came back.

" **I'm a creature of chaos and peace I can turn your magic into a food for me,"** Dark explained as my ears stopped ringing.

"Hm, that's no fun," Discord said whining.

"Hey where's Twilight and her buddies," I asked still curious about them.

"Ah, I used a special spell on them one that turns them opposite," Discord said as I gave him a crazy look.

"You didn't make Pinkie suicidal did you," I asked as Discord shook his head.

"Dear god no I may be a spirit of chaos but I'm not a killer," Discord said offended.

"Good I'd hate to see that," I said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes she is a comical wonder," Discord said happily.

"So where are they," I asked.

"Separated across Equestria," Discord said handing me a map.

"If you want to find them I've marked their locations on this map," Discord said then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Well that was interesting," I said opening the map I saw Rainbow was in Everfree Forest in Sunny Town, "Hell no," I said as Dark and I ran into Everfree, "Dark, kill everypony their except Rainbow," I told him as he gave a wicked grin.

" **With pleasure,"** Dark said sinisterly as we entered the town Rainbow was fighting the ponies but instead of being bright and colorful she was grey.

"Skittles need some help," I said ripping Gray Hoof in half with his organs spilling out after he charged at me.

"No I'm fine and that was awesome," Rainbow said bucking a pony into a wall as Dark ripped them into pieces and when the job was done the town had blood everywhere and we three were covered in it.

"Nice job Skittles I might try and teach you some martial arts later," I said exhausted as Dark just stood their.

"Who's this guy," Rainbow asked me somewhat rudely pointing a hoof at Dark.

" **I'm Dark,"** he said introducing himself to Rainbow.

"Well you're a damn good fighter," Rainbow said smirking.

"Well Dark absorb the chaos," I said as Dark extended a smoky tendril and wrapped Rainbow in it draining the chaos from her reverting Rainbow back into her normal self.

"Oh man why am I so dizzy," Rainbow said as I held her.

"You okay," I asked.

"Yeah I'm good but I can't believe I killed something," Rainbow muttered quietly.

"Don't worry about they come back and they're murderers so killing them is like punishing them," I said as Rainbow looked all the carnage then Gray Hoof's head fell right in front of her.

"L-Let's just go," Rainbow said quickly as we left Sunny Town.

"Dark head back to Ponyville drain as much chaos as possible we may need you at full power," I said as Dark gave me a nod and ran ahead of us. "Are you really okay Rainbow," I asked as she shied away.

"I just feel weird like I've got a weight on my heart," Rainbow said.

"When I made my first kill I had the same feeling but I remembered something to help keep the pain away," I said as Rainbow looked at me. "If I don't end it how many more will suffer," I said as Rainbow began to think.

"So you killed to save others," Rainbow said as I nodded.

"I also sacrificed my innocence to save them a fair exchange," I said as Rainbow smiled.

"Thanks Chris," Rainbow said as I smiled.

"Don't tell the others but besides the CMC, Dark, and Nightmare you're my friend," I said with a smile.

"I won't tell a soul cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Rainbow said as Discord appeared in front of us.

"Ah, what a marvelous display of chaos," Discord said as I just shrugged.

"Wouldn't you have done the same," I asked as he smiled.

"Oh I would've done it much more slowly," Discord said as I chuckled.

"They aren't worth the time," I replied as we both chuckled.

"Also I found out that you reformed Nightmare Moon," Discord said with a questioning look.

"Actually I saved her from being possessed by her Shadow," I said confusing Discord, "Dark is a Shadow, Nightmare Moon's Shadow was created by her anger and jealousy," I explained as he was enlightened a little.

"Ah, so does his immunity to chaos affect you," Discord asked as I gave sad look.

"Somewhat I've only got one thing I'm not immune to and if I unleash it I could kill everyone in Ponyville so I've bottled it away and secluded myself from others unless their my friends of course," I said as Discord gave me a solemn look.

"You're lonely aren't you," Discord asked as I gave a shrug.

"I have Dark, Nightmare, the CMC, and Skittles here so it helps," I said with a shrug as Discord disappeared.

"Well that's new," Skittles said as we continued walking.

"What is," I asked confused.

"He's always acting silly but when you mentioned loneliness he was serious," Skittles said as I shrugged.

"He has a heart, he's crazy but he has a heart," I said as we entered Ponyville as Dark was feasting on the chaos.

" **This chaos is regenerative I can't drain it entirely for it will only come back,"** Dark said as I sighed.

"Well we'll just have to find your buddies and then the elements I guess," I said opening the map Rarity was in Canterlot Castle.

"Well next stop the Princesses Castle," I said as I turned towards Dark, "Can you transport us their," I asked as we were enveloped in shadows and when the darkness faded we were in the throne room where I saw something hilarious, "Oh my fucking god," I said before breaking out in laughter with Dark and Skittles was laughing but not as much.

"What's so funny Chris," a filly Celestia said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh this is comedy gold, Dark," I said still laughing.

" **Chris I wish we had brought a camera this is just to fucking good,"** Dark said catching the attention of all three, now filly, Princesses.

"Y-You're Dark," Luna said shaking in fear.

" **Yes and I won't harm you,"** Dark said soothingly with a smile.

"Hey Nightmare you've never had the experience of being a filly have you," I asked her.

"N-No I-I only have L-Luna's memories," she said shaking her head looking like she was going to cry.

"Hey don't cry I'm not insulting you I'm just asking," I said quickly and gently rubbing her mane as she began to look a little happier.

"So have you guys seen Rarity," Rainbow asked them.

"Yes she's in the dining room hoarding all of our jewels," Celestia said pouting.

"I think Discords magic is messing with your head," I said noticing them act like fillies.

" **La Discordia es mucho loco,"** Dark said as I nodded (It's Spanish look it up).

"Well Dark want to phase through or bust the door down," I asked him as he smirked.

" **Which is more fun,"** Dark replied as we started bashing on the door.

"HERE'S Johnny," I said breaking a hole in the door with my head, which made a grey Rarity screeched in fear as she stood in front of the jewels.

"Chris, stay away from my jewels," Rarity said using magic to throw random objects.

"Dark, drain the chaos," I said as Dark busted the door down making Rarity screech again and began using his tendrils to drain the chaos magic from her.

"Oh, I don't feel so good," Rarity, said dazed before passing out and being caught by Dark.

"Oh congratulations you found another one of the element bearers," Discord said behind me.

"Yep and seriously how much magic did you use on them," I asked pointing at the Princesses.

"Ah yes, I used a bit more than normal to create a special seal so your pet Shadow couldn't change them back just yet," Discord said with a smile.

"Do you have photos," I asked as the Princesses tried to glare at me, it failed because it only made them look cuter.

"Yep," Discord said pulling out a photo album.

"Send me a copy when you find the time," I said stifling a laugh as he nodded and disappeared, "Let's get her to Ponyville, see ya Princess fillies," I said smirking as Dark transported us back to Ponyville.

"Rainbow can you stay here with Rarity while Dark and I go find Pinkie," I asked.

"Sure, you can count on me," Rainbow said as I opened the map.

"Wait Pinkie's family lives on a Rock farm," I said surprised.

"Yep, she's the first to leave the farm in years," Rainbow, said.

"Okay Dark let's go," I said as we faded into the shadows and arrived in a dull place filled with rocks, "How did a sugar high pony like her grow up in a dull place like this," I wondered.

" **She defies all logic let's just find her so I can drain the chaos that has transformed her,"** Dark said as we walked around I saw Pinkie her mane flat and her colors greyed.

"Damn Pinkie you look like you saw hell," I said as Pinkie just waved her hoof at me, "Okay then, GET YOUR FAT ASS UP," I shouted at her making her jump and fall off the rock.

"Be quiet and go away," Pinkie said irate as I dragged her to Dark.

"Dark drain her," I said obviously ticked.

" **Sure I could use the depression as a snack,"** Dark said before he drained Pinkie of the chaos magic in her.

"Oh what happened and why am I on my family's rock farm," Pinkie asked confused but in a happy voice.

"Oh now this isn't any fun," Discord whined.

"Well you gave me a map and Dark can use the shadows to travel anywhere," I said reminding him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know but the faster you find them and restore them the less time I have," Discord said irate.

"You made me boring and dull again you big meanie head," Pinkie said sticking her tongue out at Discord.

"Does anyone notice that she a lot more like a child than anything," I muttered to myself.

"Whatever I'll see you soon," Discord said as he disappeared.

"He's a meanie," Pinkie said as Dark transported us through the shadows.

"Alright who's next," I said opening the map it was AJ in Appleloosa, "Okay AJ is next so I'm guessing she's become a lying bastard," I said as Rarity kicked me.

"That's rude," Rarity said glaring at me.

"She's normally a honest and descent person the reverse is a lying bastard it's harsh but it's the truth," I said as the sun set, "Oh shit, Dark can't shadow travel at night," I said as the moon came up.

"Then how do we get there," Skittles asked.

"Well we could fly," I said as Rainbow pointed at her friends and me with her hoof.

"How you don't even have wings," Rainbow said as Dark came up behind me.

" **Shadows can posses/merge with their counterpart and cause their physical appearance to be altered,"** Dark said as he faded into my body, black wings erupted from my back, my clothes were also changed I was now wear a black t-shirt with holes to account for my wings and black jeans, and my hair once blond was black as the night sky on a new moon.

"That's so awesome," Rainbow said in awe of my transformation while Pinkie was bouncing in happiness and Rarity was admiring my clothes.

"All right now for you two," I said in a somewhat deeper voice as shadow wings formed on their backs, "Now let's fly," I said as we flew in the direction the map told us.

"So why do you guy's hate Discord again," I asked not really seeing anything too bad.

"He's the spirit of chaos and he's messing up everyone's lives," Skittles said.

"Killing causes chaos but when he made Pinkie depressed he didn't let her become so depressed she'd become suicidal so he has a heart, he's just crazy," I said trying to make them understand.

"Dear he's not good for ponies all this chaos is just too much," Rarity said trying to persuade me.

"If killing is chaos than I guess were not all that harmonious, right Chris," Skittles said.

"I guess so but to be fair they can't stay dead they just come back," I said as we landed in Appleloosa.

"What do you mean your not all that harmonious Rainbow," Rarity asked.

"She was in Everfree killing those ponies while greyed, I guess even her grey self wanted to make those bastards pay," I said as Rarity and Pinkie froze.

"She k-killed," Rarity said almost sounding afraid.

"Yeah they're zombies they come back and besides I did a lot more than snap their necks this time," I said as Rarity shivered. "AJ WHERE ARE YOU," I asked loudly.

"FIVE STEPS SOUTH AND TEN STEPS EAST," AJ called back as Rainbow and I took five steps north and ten steps west and grabbed her while Pinkie and Rarity listened to her and fell into a hole.

"Time to reverse your curse," I said as the chaos magic was absorbed into my body and reverted AJ back to normal.

"Huh, why am I in Appleloosa," AJ said confused.

"Oh poo why can't you take your time," Discord said pouting like a child.

"I plan to take an hour long break in the castle after getting Twilight and Fluttershy," I said, "Hey just out of curiosity how cruel is Fluttershy right now," I asked worried that she might kill something.

"I only made her cruel enough to make others feel miserable," Discord said as I nodded.

"And how are the Princesses," I asked.

"They're fine but young Nightmare has begun to like acting like a filly," Discord said with a smile.

"Well she never had the experience so it may be good for her ya know," I said as I conjured AJ's wings.

"Well I'll see you soon," Discord said before disappearing.

"What were you even talking about," AJ asked utterly confused.

"He turned the Princesses into fillies so they're magic would have less power and they couldn't just blast him," I said as AJ shook her head.

"He's crazy," AJ said.

"But he's no killer and still has a heart," I said as Pinkie and Rarity walked over looking terrible.

"Who's next," Rarity, asked sounding irate with her hair messed up.

"Twilight is in Manehattan," I said looking at the map.

"Well I know that Manehattan is 300 miles east and at least 500 miles north," AJ said.

"Now I'm beginning to wish you were higher up on the list," I said showing them the list showing Rainbow at the top and Fluttershy on the bottom.

"You were just following a list," Rarity asked irritated.

"Yep, and your hair looks like garbage," I said as I took off with AJ, Pinkie, and Rainbow trying to escape the fuming Rarity behind us.

"Dude that was hilarious," Rainbow said as I high fived her.

"Thank you I'll be here till the day I die," I said happily.

"Did you really just follow that list," AJ asked.

"Pretty much it makes it easier to keep track of," I said as we continued our flight for two whole hours, "We are now arriving in Manehattan prepare for landing," I said as we arrived in Manehattan.

"Whoa this is one big city," AJ said obviously not used to big cities.

"It's like Manhattan in New York City," I said impressed.

"Where are we going to find Twilight in such a big city," Rainbow asked as ponies were everywhere in this city except they were moving in slow motion.

"Like this," I said as tendril of shadow appeared in my hand, "It's going to lead us to a chaos spell that resembles the one used on you guys," I said as we followed the black tendril through the city and found a greyed Twilight hiding in an alley.

"It's good to see you all again," Twilight said coming out of the alley.

"Hello Twilight how did Discord corrupt you," I asked curious how he corrupted her when she could still perform magic with her horn.

"I'm not strong enough to stop him, my magic isn't strong enough," Twilight said sadly.

"Ah, he took your self-confidence," I said in understanding, "Well let me fix that," I said as a black smoke came off her and into me.

"Well I guess you're off to get Fluttershy in Fillydelphia," Discord said floating above Twilight scaring her.

"Pretty much and I think I know what you did in Fillydelphia," I said smiling.

"Aw, if you figure out so soon then where's the fun in it all," Discord said pouting.

"Well I've enjoyed this game and had fun with Dark, to bad after you go Dark goes with you," I said shocking the ponies and Discord.

"What do you mean," AJ asked.

"Dark needs chaos and harmony in your world to stay here," I said sadly.

"So once we seal up Discord you'll lose one of your only friends," Rainbow said shocked.

"Yeah unless you've got something constantly emitting chaos than yeah Dark will go back into hibernation," I said with a sad smile.

"I-I'll see you later," Discord said stuttering almost sounding hurried.

"Huh, I'm starting to see a pattern," I said remembering Discord's feelings and personality change around loneliness.

"What pattern," AJ asked.

"When you bring up loneness he does a complete 180 with his personality and his emotions," I said as Rainbow looked deep in thought.

"I was thinking about that too," Rainbow said as I created wings for Twilight.

"Well maybe we can ask him when we see him again," I said shrugging as we took off to Fillydelphia.

"Hey Chris why don't you have more friends," Twilight asked.

"I'm secluded my mom and dad don't understand why I'm friends with Dark, my siblings hardly see me because of them, and I'm a douche," I said as we continued the flight and arrived in Fillydelphia where everyone was now a filly, "Hey now this place lives up to it's name," I said with a smile as the girls giggled.

"Hey freak show," Fluttershy said from behind me.

"Hey Flutters how are you," I said turning to face her.

"Whoa since when did you have wings," Fluttershy said a safe distance away from me.

"Since Dark came back now time to drain," I said grabbing Fluttershy and drained her chaos with the sun rising behind me, "Oh man that tasted great," I said smiling.

"Hey doesn't Discord show up after you've drained one us," Skittles said.

"Yeah, you're right something isn't right maybe we should go to Castle," I said as we were enveloped in shadows and appeared in the throne room.

CLIFFHANGER! HAHA


	7. Chaos part 2

**I do not own My Little Pony it is Hasbro's creation**

The throne room looked like a tornado had hit this place stuff was thrown everywhere while Luna and Celestia seemed to be looking for something.

"Uh, Celestia what the hell happened in here," I said catching her attention.

"Nightmare wanted to play a few games so now were playing hide and seek," Celestia said.

"And she is good at hiding we've searched the entire room for her," Luna said irate.

"Uh-huh, let me find her," I said as black tendrils stretched from my body searching for Nightmare Moon, "Bingo," I said as one tendril grabbed Nightmare's waist and brought her to me from behind Celestia's chair.

"You found me," Nightmare said smiling.

"I bet you like being a filly don't you," I said stroking her mane as she giggled.

"Yep, it's lots of fun," Nightmare said as I smiled.

"Cool enjoy it while it lasts okay," I said remembering my lost childhood.

"I will," Nightmare said as Discord appeared but I sensed a change in him.

"Hey Discord what- Oh shit," I said seeing Discord his eyes were black and his colors faded.

"Everyone get out of the room me and this Shadow are about to have a showdown," I said as I put Nightmare on the ground and everyone ran into the Dining room.

" **It's been a while Fallen,"** the possessed Discord said.

"Who the fuck are you I've made hundreds of Shadows my enemies so forgive if I don't know you right off the bat," I said as my hand transformed itself into a blade.

" **Chaon that is my name,"** the possessed Discord said as he shot a black orb at me.

"Nice try Chaon, but I'm sending you back to the Black Gate," I said cutting the orb in half.

" **So you truly are powerful but I embrace Chaos entirely,"** Chaon said as he transformed Discord's body into something of a giant hulking monster.

"What the hell," I muttered looking at how mangled and misconfigured it was.

" **Now face true CHAOS,"** Chaon bellowed shooting lasers of Chaos and shadow at me.

'Without the Elements I can't separate them, what the hell do I do now,' I thought as attacked Chaon with my blade and shot him with a few Shadow orbs.

 _Meanwhile with the Mane 6 and Princesses in the Dining Room_

"Man we should've stayed and helped him," Rainbow said angrily as they heard the sounds of battle within the throne room.

"The only way to help him is to find our Elements," Twilight said thinking of where they could be.

"Excuse me but Discord said something about taking the Element of Magic to my old home," Nightmare said as Twilight smiled.

"Great then maybe Discord left a clue to where the other elements are with it," Twilight said teleporting to Everfree Forest.

 _In Everfree_

"Okay I have to go past Sunny Town," Twilight said as she came upon the town and immediately felt queasy. "W-What did this," Twilight said to herself seeing blood and guts everywhere and bodies were mutilated and corpses were thrown everywhere trying to pull themselves together thanks to Luna's curse.

"Dear Celestia, I hope never meet the monster that did this," Twilight said as she walked out of Sunny Town.

"Ah there's the Castle," Twilight said running into the Castle's throne room and the Element of Magic a small tiara was resting on the throne with a small note. "Hmm, what's this say," Twilight said using her magic to put the Element on her head and to read the note: _In this dull place laughter was born, under a rock the Element may be found._

"Hmm, better show it to everyone else," Twilight said as she teleported back to the Dining room, "Hey I'm back and I found a clue," Twilight said showing them the note she found as a loud crack was heard in the throne room.

"Man I need to help him," Rainbow said heading over to the door ready to open it as Twilight got in her way.

"The best way to help him is to separate Discord from Chaon and let Chris… dispose of him," Twilight said as Rainbow sighed.

"Fine but if I think Chris is going to get hurt bad than I'm going in there," Rainbow said before noticing Pinkie had her Element. "When did you get that," Rainbow asked getting everyone's attention.

"While you and Twilight were talking I went to my family rock farm and found my Element under the rock I was sitting on when Chris found me," Pinkie said happily as Rainbow faced hoofed.

"Was there a clue?" Twilight asked as Pinkie Pie nodded and pulled a piece of paper from thin air. It read: _Strong as an apple tree is honesty, though this Sweet place is where I lay._

"I guess it's at my family farm," AJ said as she got a saddlebag and left for Ponyville.

 _While AJ was getting her Element_

I had beaten this dude pretty bad but he got a couple of good hits on me too making my clothes tear.

"Man you aren't too bad a fighter," I said smiling as he got up.

" **And you're just as powerful as I was told,"** Chaon said as he created three clones of himself looking ready to fight.

"Oh fuck," I said seeing myself outnumbered, "Can't a guy catch a break," I mumbled under my breath.

" **Soon this world will drown in my chaos,"** Chaon said as all three clones attacked me.

"But Harmony will still exist no matter how small," I said back as I unleashed more power.

" **So you still fight at less than 100%; Pathetic,"** Chaon said as his clones continued to fight me as I destroyed one.

"It's still enough to kick your ass back to the Black Gate," I said as fired orbs of Shadow into them to get some breathing room.

" **Chaos will make this world perfect for our kind to live in,"** Chaon said as I began to see why he was here as our swords clashed against one another and we were put in a stalemate.

"So Shadows are also creatures of light and harmony we can choose our fates," I said as I pushed the blade back and began a brutal assault as it disappeared into smoke.

 _AJ's back with her element YAY_

"I can't believe he put it in a tree," AJ said cleaning her Element from cobwebs.

"Well what's the note say," Rainbow asked impatiently as she continued listening to the sounds of battle.

"Here now let's settle down," AJ said putting the note down for everyone to see: _Her Element shiny like her designs are buried in treasures of the divines._

"Oh it must be in that pile of jewelry I was hoarding," Rarity said pointing her hoof at the pile of jewelry.

"Well come on let's search," Twilight said as everyone tore through the jewelry searching for the Element of Generosity.

"Here's your tiara Princess Celestia," Rarity said giving the Princess her tiara.

"Thank you Rarity," Celestia said as Rarity gasped finding her Element.

"Here it is and another note," Rarity said putting her Element on and placing the note on the floor for everyone: _Kindness and Loyalty is found deep at heart a true friend always helps a friend in need._

Then an explosion rocked the Castle.

"THAT'S IT NO MORE FUCK'IN AROUND OR DAMN RIDDLES I'M GOING TO HELP CHRIS," Rainbow shouted angrily shocking everyone before turning to the throne room doors and running through them causing them to slam open.

"O-Oh dear we have to help her," Fluttershy said timidly running out to help her friend as everyone followed her as the Element of Kindness formed on Fluttershy's neck.

 _BACK TO ME_

I was lying on a wall dazed I had been fighting him for at least three hours and he just used a Shadow canon on me; it fuck'in hurt.

" **Soon Chaos and Darkness shall reign supreme,"** Chaon said charging another blast.

"HEY ASSWIPE REIGN SUMPREME THIS," Rainbow yelled at Chaon as she bitch slapped his face breaking his concentration only to be knocked down by his hand as a small necklace appeared on her neck.

"Hey Chaon fight's not over," I said standing as all fatigue left my body, "I'm going to personally stuff you into the Black Gate," I said charging at him with my sword cutting his arm and leaving a huge gash.

" **ARGH, You'll pay with blood,"** Chaon said angrily as moved to attack me only to freeze as the Elements of Harmony hit him before he screamed a blood curdling scream that sent shivers down everyone's spine before he split into two.

" **You've won... this battle... but the war... has just begun...,"** Chaon said tiredly as he collapse from exhaustion.

"Well time for you to go home," I said as the shadows formed a black gateway. "Go home beyond this gate of shadow," I said as black tendrils burst the gate open grabbed Chaon and dragged him into the gate before closing and disappearing.

"Whoa that was awesome," Rainbow said as I sighed.

"Yeah now me and Dark are going to split and get some sleep," I said as Dark left my body and we both collapsed out cold.

 _Whenever I woke up_

"Ugh, note to self never use that much power when injured," I said sitting up… on a bed? "Uh who's bed is this," I said as Dark stirred beside me as I got up I saw Nightmare sleeping on my legs so I just held her in my arms while she slept.

" **Shut up I'm sleeping here,"** Dark said tiredly as I rolled my eyes and walked outside the room to see Twilight and everyone else was with her.

"Oh Chris it's good to see you awake," Twilight said happily.

"Yep, now whose bed and while I was I sleeping did Rainbow try and rape me," I said jokingly as Rainbow flushed red.

"It's my room," Luna said happily as Rainbow blew a gasket.

"I NEVER DID THAT," Rainbow yelled as Nightmare stirred.

"Huh, is Chris awake," Nightmare asked as she looked up from my arms.

"Hello Nightmare enjoy your sleep," I asked as she nodded happily while I stroked her mane. "Cool now where's Discord," I asked them as they lead me into Celestia's room where Discord was sleeping.

"YO WAKE THE FUCK UP," I yelled as Discord shot awake right into the ceiling.

"Ouch, what was that for," Discord said slightly irate.

"You've been asleep for a while," I said as he floated back down.

"Well than I guess you've won again so I guess your going to turn me to stone," Discord said in a defeated voice, which actually shocked the princesses.

"I've never heard you sound so defeated," Celestia said as Discord turned away.

"What did Chaon offer you," I asked as Discord sighed.

"Friendship, something I want so I won't feel so lonely," Discord said.

"So he told you about a Shadows lifespan right," I said as Discord nodded I sighed in frustration.

"Um, what's the matter," Rainbow asked.

"Shadows are eternal and when they've linked with another living creature that creature also becomes eternal," I said as all three of princess's eyes went wide.

"Your eternal aren't you," Celestia said as I nodded.

"I'll stop aging at age 21," I said as the mane 6 jaws dropped.

"The Elements have a similar effect, they make the bearers immortal," Twilight said as my jaw dropped.

'You'll lose your minds,' I thought thinking of how their families will die and leave them behind. "Damn," I said feeling bad for them.

" **But there is all ways a difference,"** Dark said surprising everyone but me.

"Eternals can still die we just can't die of old age, Immortals can never die, ever," I said as they gave shocked looks.

"Oh my," Rarity said as Discord floated over.

"Then why make friends who will fade," Discord asked as I gave him a smile.

"Because the memories you have with them will never fade," I said holding my heart. "Besides I have friends who are immortal so my sanity won't break," I said smiling.

"Then will you be my friend," Discord asked almost sounding like he was pleading me to say yes.

"Sure I don't see a reason not to," I said as Discord smiled and princesses and the mane 6 jaws dropped. "But first we need to lessen your chaos effect across Equestria just into much smaller amounts," I said as Discord snapped his fingers as tons of Chaos across Equestria faded.

"Um Discord, Chris, Dark, and Sisters can we talk in private please," Nightmare asked us we nodded and told the mane 6 to wait in the throne room, when they were gone and we closed the door we began our discussion.

"So what did you want to talk about," I asked her as I placed her on the bed.

"I don't really want to be changed back into an adult I like being a filly," Nightmare said I understood why but Luna obviously didn't.

"But why do you want to stay a filly," Luna asked as Nightmare shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want them to fear me," Nightmare said as I gave her a hug.

"Who would fear you," Luna asked completely oblivious to her plight.

"She means your subjects, oh great queen of obliviousness," I said sarcastically as Luna glared at me.

"I don't want to be feared," Nightmare said and understanding punched Luna in the face.

"But if you stayed like this than who would watch you during our meetings and Court hours," Luna said.

"We'll do it," I said pointing at Dark and me.

"But you don't even have a house," Celestia said as I sighed.

"I built one in the Black Gate for me and Dark it's got tons of room, we just have to ask for you guys to help us with the energy requirement to bring our house here," I said looking at Discord, Celestia, and Luna.

"I'm in," Discord said eagerly.

"As long as she's happy then I'll help," Celestia said smiling.

"Okay, I'll help you only because this is for my sister," Luna said as I smiled.

"Okay then Discord change Celestia and Luna back than I'll take us to Ponyville," I said as Discord undid the magic on them and we all went to the throne room. "Alright people prepare for the shadow express," I said as Dark merged with me and the shadows began to engulf us as we were taken to Ponyville.

"So that's how you moved so quickly," Discord said as we emerged in Ponyville.

"Yep it's an easy escape trick all Shadows know," I said as we found a place with flat land near Twilights house. "Alright Discord and I will open the gate and keep it open while Celestia and Luna levitate my house across the Gate," I said as Discord and I got into position.

"Black Gate come forth," I said opening a gateway and on the inside you could see my home. "NOW," I said as Celestia and Luna began focusing their magic to levitate my house and after an hour had passed they finally pulled it through.

"Let's close it," Discord said tiredly.

"GATE CLOSE," I said as the gate disappeared and the two Princesses placed my home on the ground.

"That was exhausting," Luna said as the mane 6 came over worried we had pushed past our limit.

"All right were done fuck yeah," I said opening the door to my home and everyone walked into the living room had a Plasma screen T.V and black leather couch.

"Is that leather," Celestia asked glaring at me.

"I found it at a yard sale I already said I don't eat ponies or horses so I don't go killing them for their skin," I said irate.

"Sorry," Celestia said as I just waved my hand.

"It's cool just don't assume the worst next time," I said as walked into the kitchen where I found chicken biscuits. "I need my chicken biscuit fix," I said putting it in the microwave.

"Do humans hunt their own food," Twilight asked.

"Yes some still do but mostly people stopped after modern civilization came into being," I said as Twilight wrote it on a piece of paper as the microwave dinged I pulled out the biscuits and ate them whole one at a time.

"Wow your house is big," Nightmare said looking around at everything.

"Yep I have a room you can use already set up," I said smiling.

"Hey if she goes out in public she might need a new name," AJ said.

"Fuck, I forgot about that," I said then mumbled a few more curses that made the Princesses flush red.

"Wow that's quite creative," Luna, said her face was bright red.

"Eh, they aren't as good as the ones I come with on the fly," I said, as everyone blushed red.

"Maybe you could call her New Moon," Twilight suggested.

"Hey Nightmare how's New Moon sound," I asked as she gave it some thought.

"It's perfect," she said happily.

"Now you just need to come with an explanation about why you're raising an Alicorn," Rarity said.

"Simple I found her in Everfree," I said as some of the ponies gave questioning looks. "It's a half-truth not the complete truth," I said.

"If that's your story then in order to keep her with you you'll need to sign some adoption papers and citizenship papers," Celestia said as I nodded.

"I'll do it in the morning," I said before drinking some soda from the bottle. "That's some good soda," I said refreshed pouring a cup for everyone else. "Try some it'll probably taste better than damn water," I said as they drank it, Pinkie Pie's eyes went wide after drinking it.

"OHMYGOSHTHISISTHEBESTTHINGIHAVETASTEDINMYLIFE," She said rapidly before I gently pushed a pressure point to relax her.

"Chill out," I said sternly putting the soda away.

"Um, what did you do to her," Fluttershy asked quietly.

"A pressure point that will relax someone when they're on sugar high," I said as Pinkie passed out.

"I'll take her home," AJ said hauling Pinkie out of my house.

"That's so cool," Rainbow said.

"Yep," I said as Twilight nudged me.

"Um, Chris I went into Everfree to get my Element and everyone in Sunny Town was slaughtered," Twilight said as Rainbow hung her head.

"That was Rainbow, me, and Dark," I said everyone's eyes on me. "And I have no regrets about tearing them limb from limb and spraying they're blood everywhere," I said standing up.

"But it was-" Twilight said before she was cut off.

"Justice we did it quick they aren't worth the time," Rainbow said.

"What happened in Sunny Town," Luna asked.

"I avenged Ruby again and I plan on showing Sunny Town my 'emotional' side just because I haven't punished them enough," I said as Celestia gasped.

"You'd release your emotions on them," Celestia said as I smirked.

"Yep and then they will be begging for forgiveness or a true death," I said as Dark split from me.

" **I'm all for you releasing your emotions the sooner you do you can get rid of the stress eating away at us,"** Dark said.

"Oh and Celestia watch Nightmare for me until I get back," I said as we disappeared.

"I hope we won't have to witness the carnage he'll unleash," Celestia said.

"I'd pay to watch it, those undead freaks deserve it and more," Rainbow said before leaving and heading home followed by Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight while Discord teleported back to the castle. A savage roar could be heard from Everfree.

 _In Sunny Town_

"COME OUT OF HIDING," I roared as two other people were with me one was a man with a bright red leather jacket and pants with black eyes and the other was a girl with pink hair, blue eyes, and had yellow shirt with a purple skirt.

"YAY, were going to kill something," the girl said happily bringing out a scythe.

"Remember what they did sister these foul monsters must pay," the man, said frustrated with his sister bringing out two katana's.

"Rage, Happy just shut up and burn them into oblivion," I said as the three of us began a massacre as I used brute strength ripping them apart and plant them on stakes, Rage chopped them into pieces blood spraying everywhere, while Happy just played around with them… before chopping them in half and turning their organs into streamers.

"EAT THIS GREY FUCK," I said throwing Grey Hoof towards Rage and Happy and they began a vicious assault on him tearing him into pieces.

"I hope you enjoy Hell," Happy said smiling as she stabbed Grey Hoof in the face repeatedly.

"Enough," I said tiredly as we sat down.

"Well this was fun Chris," Happy said.

"I got agree with Happy, Chris best idea ever," Rage said smiling, which is very rare.

"Good because we'll be coming back every weekend just to kill these bastards," I said as the both of them smiled.

"Now Rage if you would be so kind to set them ablaze," I asked as he shot fireball at the dead bodies as we walked away with Sunny Town burning.

 _When we got back to Ponyville around nighttime_

"Twilight, Fluttershy what are you two doing here," I asked since Happy and Rage already when back to wherever they go in my head.

"We saw smoke in Everfree and we think it's a dragon," Twilight said.

"Actually I just finished burning Sunny Town to the ground," I said walking past them.

"What how did you do that," Twilight asked.

"Rage burned it," I said truthfully.

"An emotion can't just start a fire," Twilight said irate.

"Actually if it takes physical form than yes it can," I said as Dark appeared.

" **Stay away from Sunny Town it's filled with burnt corpses,"** Dark said as Fluttershy passed out.

"I'm heading home see ya," I said taking off in a run with Dark beside me.

"I'll never understand him," Twilight said sighing as she levitated Fluttershy to her home.

"Hey I'm home," I said opening the door to my house seeing Celestia and Luna looking for something, "Hide and seek," I asked as Celestia nodded, "Watch and learn fools," I said as a black tendril grabbed Nightmare and brought her to me.

"How'd you do that," Nightmare asked.

"You hid in the shadows and I can see everything in the shadows," I said as my eyes flashed black before I started to tickle her.

"S-Stop t-that, hahaha," Nightmare said before she began giggling like crazy.

"Well me and Luna must be going now," Celestia said as she and Luna left.

"Okay time for bed," I said carrying Nightmare into her room.

"Wow, it looks comfy," Nightmare, said as I placed her on the bed. "It's really soft," Nightmare said tiredly before yawning loudly.

"Well goodnight New Moon," I said stroking her mane.

"Good night Chris," Nightmare said as I closed the door to her room.

"Good night Dark," I said walking into my room.

" **Good night Chris,"** Dark said as we both went to bed and fell asleep.


	8. Adoption

**I do not own My Little Pony it is Hasbro's creation**

 **A/N: Having trouble with my writing updates may get slower.**

"Ugh, I need my damn biscuit fix," I said getting out bed it was 7:00 am right now and then I made a salad and got my chicken biscuits.

"Nightmare wake up to time eat," I said calling her as came out of her room tiredly.

"Morning (Yawn)," Nightmare said groggily.

"So how do you feel," I asked her.

"Good I'm going to get a second chance now," she said as Dark came down.

" **Chris toss me biscuit,"** Dark said tiredly as I tossed him one without looking at him he caught it and ate it.

"Shadows are a interesting species," Nightmare said examining Dark.

"Yep that's why we became friends," I said as Dark smirked.

" **We're one of kind in our species,"** Dark said as I just gave him friendly push.

"Yeah but I didn't obliterate an entire building when I got pissed," I said as Dark got red with embarrassment.

" **It was an accident!"** Dark said as Nightmare and I laughed. **"Whatever you two ready to get this adoption thing done?"** Dark said as I gave him a nod.

"Okay, come on Nightmare let's go," I said opening the door than walking with Nightmare to Ponyville.

"I really hope no one recognizes me," Nightmare whispered as others stared her at as we walked.

"Everyone keep moving or Dark and I will become your worst nightmare," I said creating a black sword as Dark grinned wickedly at them all as they went back to doing whatever they were doing before.

" **After this I'm going to go leech off Discord I'm starting to run low on energy,"** Dark said to me as I nodded.

"That's fine just do what you got to do," I said as we arrived at the town hall. "It's looks nice I'll give them that much," I said looking at the town hall before walking into the building.

"Hello may I help you," a secretary asked me.

"I'm looking for the mayor I need citizenship papers and I'm adopting this Alicorn," I said with as professional voice.

"Um… excuse me sir, but where did you find her," the secretary asked slightly suspicious.

"In Everfree Forest during one of my daily go beat up a monster exercises," I said shocking the secretary.

"You actually go into that place," the secretary said shocked.

"Yep, now where's the mayor," I asked getting tired of waiting.

"Down the hall third door on your left," the secretary said as we followed her directions and found the mayor's office.

"Finally," I said as I walked into the office and sat in one of the chairs.

"Hello I'm Mayor Mare do you need anything," the mayor asked.

"I need some citizenship papers and adoption papers for this Alicorn," I said pointing at Nightmare.

"Where did you find her," Mayor Mare asked suspiciously.

"In Everfree Forest I was beating the shit out of monsters when I found her," I said as the Mayor gave a shocked look.

"Oh my, do you know where her parents are," she asked.

"No and when I asked her she said they were fighting a group of cockatrice so I'm not sure what their fate was," I said faking some sadness.

"Oh well do you have a way to protect her and home for the both of you," Mayor Mare asked.

"I have Dark and we both won't hesitate to kill if we need to and I have a house," I said with an emotionless expression.

"Oh, um, just sign these then and you'll be done," Mayor Mare said quickly giving me the papers as I signed and filled out the forms putting Nightmare's new name as New Moon.

"Done," I said handing her the papers as Dark appeared.

" **I'll be back later** **I need some chaos,"** Dark said before teleporting away leaving Mayor Mare shocked.

"What was that," she asked shocked by Dark's appearance.

"That was Dark, my Shadow," I said as the mayor just shook her head.

"Well I'll get these filed away, anyway it was nice to meet you," she said as she began filing the papers away as we left and headed to Rarity's place to get my clothes.

"Well its official paperwork is nightmare fuel," I said as New Moon laughed.

"Were you a comedian," New Moon asked.

"No it was one of my hobbies though," I said as we walked into Rarity's store. "Hello Rarity you home," I asked as Rarity walked into the room.

"Oh hello Chris and New Moon how are you and are you here to pick up those clothes I made for you," Rarity asked seeing Nightmare and me together.

"I just got all that paperwork done so I'm fine and yep that's why I'm here," I said quickly.

"Well here you are," Rarity said as she levitated the clothes to me and they looked nice.

"Thank you Rarity," I said whistling at how badass my clothes looked.

"It was my pleasure," Rarity said as she gave a smile.

"All right then let's go see if Twilight has anything worth reading," I said as we left Rarity's shop.

"Chris will I have to go to school in order to keep up my filly appearance," New Moon asked curiously and nervously.

"Yeah just answer a few questions wrong and no one will get suspicious besides if Cheerilee want's to talk to me about grades I'll just say how I feel," I said giving a small smile.

"Oh okay," New Moon said smiling as we entered the library.

"Hey Twilight got anything worth reading," I asked seeing her organize her books.

"Well what book genre do you like," Twilight asked me.

"Anything that screams full of action and is not childish or babyish" I said glaring at the books meant for foals and toddlers.

"Okay I'll look around and see what I can find," Twilight said as she began looking through a giant book.

"Um… why are you glaring at those books," New Moon asked noticing that I was glaring at baby books.

"They are pathetic and stupid they are the reason so many children in my world can't accept the real world and use this to create a fantasy to protect them," I spat ready to rip those books to shreds.

"Do you get mad easily," New Moon asked.

"No I suck it up and bury it deep down, I've done it ever since I was kidnapped as a kid and then became a warrior against the rogue Shadows," I said turning away from the books as I took a trip down memory lane.

"Hey Chris I think have a book you'll like," Twilight said pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Let me see," I said as she levitated the book to me it was titled _Myths of Equestria._ "Everything about your world is a myth," I said not impressed.

"Well maybe you'll find something interesting in it," Twilight said.

"Eh, maybe but I'm doubtful," I said opening the book until I came across something that caught my eye. "There are Elements of Disharmony, now I've heard it all," I said sighing.

"Actually I believe Discord created them but hid them for some reason," New Moon said as I gave her a small smile.

"Nice when Dark get's back I'll ask him about it," I said as I continued reading only to find even dumber myths, "Well this book must've come from the bowel's of hell," I said with disgust as I threw it into a trash can. "SCORRRREEEE," I said as Twilight walked in and removed the book from the garbage.

"You shouldn't throw a book away if you don't like it," Twilight said as she cleaned it off.

"Nah, where's the fun in that," I said smirking as Twilight groaned.

"Twilight is right and your stubborn," New Moon said as I mock glared at her.

"She's half right," I said with a tone of finality as New Moon and Twilight rolled their eyes.

"Your impossible," Twilight said as I snickered.

"And that's just how I like it," I said as Twilight groaned.

" **Besides if Chris wasn't like this he'd be boring,"** Dark said from behind Twilight making her jump with a small scream.

"Good one," I said as New Moon and I laughed at Twilight's reaction.

"That wasn't FUNNY," Twilight yelled only getting me to laugh even more.

"Your embarrassment amuses me," I said as Twilight let out an indignant huff.

"So Dark let's go and see what this town's got in the fun department," I said as Dark merged with me. "I love this form," I said as the wings sprouted from my back.

"Hey do you have a job yet," Twilight asked randomly as I paused then punched my face.

"IDOIT," I yelled at myself, startling Twilight and New Moon.

"What was that about," Twilight said as I turned to face her.

"My own brand of punishment for myself when I'm being or doing something dumb or just plain stupid," I said rubbing the spot where I hit myself.

"Maybe Applejack could let you work on her farm," Twilight said as I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess that'll work," I said kicked her door open.

"Hey be careful," Twilight said as New Moon and I left.

"Well I'll talk to AJ then maybe later ask Discord about the Elements of Disharmony," I said as we walked to Sweet Apple Acres.


	9. Hearth Warming part 1

**I do not own MLP it's Hasbro's only**

 **An: So for not updating in a while but I'm making this chapter longer than normal to make up for it.**

"AJ I need to ask you something," I said as New Moon and I walked up to her as she was pulling a plow.

"What ya need," AJ asked curiously.

"I was wondering if I could get a job here or something so that I'm not sitting on my ass broke," I explained as Apple Bloom came over and saw New Moon.

"Hi Chris, who is she and where's her parents?" Apple Bloom asked as the three of us faced her.

"Apple Bloom use yer manners," AJ said scolding her younger sister.

"It's okay AJ she's just curious, Apple Bloom this is New Moon and I adopted her after finding her in Everfree," I told her as Apple Bloom's ears dropped a bit.

"Sorry if I offended you," Apple Bloom said sadly.

"It's okay do you want to play hide and seek with me," New Moon asked as Apple Bloom immediately nodded and they went into the apple farm to play.

"I have a few jobs you could do if ya want," AJ said.

"Sure what do you need me to do," I asked as AJ pointed towards the roof of her barn the gutters looked nasty, "Well shit," I said as flew up to the roof and began cleaning the gutters by the time I finished I was covered in sweat from hauling all that nasty shit to the place they make fertilizer.

"P-U what died here," Rainbow said as she landed in front of me carrying a package.

"I just finished cleaning those damn gutters it was pretty fucking nasty," I said as Skittles giggled at my misfortune, "You try cleaning that shit it was infested with fucking snakes and damn spiders," I said remembering getting Fluttershy to get them to leave so I wouldn't have to kill them and get the gutters even more dirty than they already were.

"Aw is the big bad man afraid of snakes and spiders," Skittles said in mocking voice.

"No I'm not afraid of damn snakes or fucking spiders, they just don't like me at all," I said honestly as AJ came over.

"Hey Rainbow what ya got there," AJ asked Rainbow.

"Derpy had her hooves full so I brought it here for her it addressed to you," Skittles said.

'Derpy? What kind of faggot names they're kid Derpy it's so fucking rude,' I thought hearing that someone was named Derpy.

"Oh, it's probably that Hearth's Warming gift I bought," AJ said as I coughed to get her attention.

"Two things; one do you want me to do anything else around here and two what the fuck is Hearth's Warming," I asked wanting to get to work and figure out what they're talking about.

"Oh yeah I got to tell you about it, Hearth's Warming celebrates the friendship of Unicorn's, Pegasus, and Earth ponies we usually give each other gift's to celebrate, it's two days away," Skittles explained.

"So it's pony Christmas in essence great I'm guessing somepony got me something so looks like I'll be making something for peo… ponies who give me gift's," I said almost saying people and not using the correct grammar in this… strange world.

"What's Christmas," AJ and Skittles asked confused about the holiday.

"It celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ, the Son of God and in shadow culture he is called the Great King, we spend time with friends and family and give gift's to one another," I explained.

"Why is he called the 'Great King'," Skittles asked.

" **He was the son of God but when he absorbed the sins of mankind the powers trapped in his body let loose a powerful shockwave creating the Black Gate and it's inhabitants along with creating the connection between our two, now three, worlds,"** Dark said speaking through my body.

"Dark?! You can talk through Chris," Skittles said shocked while AJ fell back on her butt in surprise.

"Of course he just doesn't do it unless he feels like it," I said in Dark's place.

"That was a bit strange hearing Dark's voice in your body," AJ said.

"You get used to it," I said simply, if I could get used to it so can you.

"Hey Chris did you finish doing your job yet," Apple Bloom asked coming out of the woods with New Moon following behind her.

"Your gutters were nasty," I said to her as she giggled.

"Hey do you wanna see the CMC clubhouse?" Apple Bloom asked giving me the puppy eyes look.

"As long as AJ don't mind then sure, then why the hell not," I said as AJ pulled on my pants leg.

"Can you try not to say indecent words near her I don't want her say'n anything rude to people," AJ whispered to me in a 'do what I say' kind of tone.

"It's not like I've said the F-word or nothing too bad around her but I can tone it down a bit if you want," I whispered back before AJ said she didn't mind and I followed Apple Bloom and New Moon into the apple trees before seeing a tree house up ahead.

"There it is the CMC Clubhouse," Apple Bloom said proudly.

"Nice, I used to climb tree's when I was 10 years old, I'd spend hours in the trees taking in the beauty of everything in nature," I said reminiscing about my lost childhood.

"So Apple Bloom what do the CMC do anyway," New Moon asked as Apple Bloom explained the goal of the CMC, "Okay so it's a club to find your talents," New Moon said.

"Cutie marks, every time I hear it or say it I can feel a small part of me die over and over again," I mumbled under my breath.

"So when is your next meeting," New Moon asked.

"Tomorrow," Apple Bloom said.

"Okay if you two need me I'll be buying something in the Black Gate for Twilight," I said opening a small portal and stepping through into a marketplace before closing the gate behind me.

" **Hey can I help you or something,"** a Shadow asked me.

"Yeah where's the nearest bookstore," I asked as he pointed to the building beside his booth, "Thanks," I told him as I walked into the bookstore.

" **Hello can I… Chris?"** The Shadow at the counter said as we recognized each other.

"Starlight, it's good to see you," I said shaking hands with him.

" **So what brings you to my shop,"** Starlight asked.

"I was hoping you had a book on the Black Gate's Artifacts for a new friend of mine," I asked.

" **I just got a new shipment of books on the topic,"** Starlight said pulling out a copy called 'Gateway Artifact's Scattered Across The Worlds'.

"Perfect how much is it," I asked.

" **10 bronze coins,"** Starlight said as I handed him the coins.

"See ya later," I said opening a portal and emerged at AJ's farm behind AJ and closed the portal.

"Chris where did you come from," AJ asked as she turned around.

"I just got something for Twilight," I said as New Moon and Apple Bloom came over to us.

"Chris I'm tired can we go home," New Moon asked.

"Okay after I get my pay," I said as AJ gave me 6 bits, "See ya AJ," I said as New Moon and I went home.

"Hey New Moon do you still feel happy as a filly," I asked her.

"Yeah I love it I've never felt so good," New Moon said as we entered my home and went to sleep in our respective rooms.

 _Morning time bitches_

"Ugh, I'm hungry," I said as I woke up.

"Chris, what's for breakfast," New Moon asked from the couch in my living room.

"For me chicken biscuits, but for you a salad," I said as put the biscuits in the microwave and pulled out some fruits and vegetables.

"DELIVERY," a pony shouted outside my door.

"Huh, wonder who sent me something," I said to myself as I opened the door.

"Hi my names Derpy Hooves are you a 'Mr. Chris'," a cross-eyed pegasus asked me.

"Yes I am," I told her as I felt sadness for this poor pegasus and anger towards her asshole parents.

"Well I've got a few packages for you," Derpy said as she pulled out some boxes wrapped in wrapping paper from Luna, Celestia, Rainbow, and Pinkie.

"Thank you have a nice day," I said as she flew off but was very unbalanced.

"Who was that," New Moon asked.

"A pegasus named Derpy and she's cross-eyed but still who the fuck names their kid Derpy it's insulting and it's even worse when the kid's actually cross-eyed," I said annoyed that somewhere in this world that poor mare's parents were sitting on their fat asses being douche's, those mother fuckers.

"That is a shame," New Moon said disappointed.

"Yeah well I'm going to put these on a shelf," I said as I put the gifts on a high shelf.

"So what are you getting Rainbow and Pinkie," New Moon asked as I began making the salad and pulled out my biscuits.

"I'm going to help Rainbow find her Shadow so they can perform new tricks together and for Pinkie I'll give her a cook book for some sweets from my world," I said as New Moon gave me a slightly shocked look.

"What if her Shadow is like mine," New Moon asked slightly scared.

"Shadows usually have a similar if only more violent and sinful personality to their non-Shadow counterparts," I told her giving her the salad as I ate the biscuits.

"So my Shadow was a reflection of my personality," New Moon said sounding depressed.

"Yeah but you had a slightly less violent goal, your Shadow didn't care if others died but you did care about others," I reminded her trying to make her feel better.

"Oh I guess that's true," New Moon said somewhat less upset.

"Now let's go visit Skittles," I said as we left my house and flew towards Rainbows' house above Ponyville.

"Wow her house is pretty," New Moon said as she landed on the clouds.

"I wouldn't call it pretty I'd say awesome or cool, pretty sounds lame and, no offense, girly," I told her as I landed causing the cloud underneath my feet to grow dark and solid, "Huh this is new," I said looking at black cloud.

"Hey Chris, what did you do to my house," Rainbow asked a bit irate flying towards me.

"I just landed on it," I said shrugging.

"Then why did turn black," Skittles asked annoyed by my response.

"Don't know, don't really want to care," I said as New Moon giggled.

"Ugh, just-fine whatever," Skittles said in defeat landing beside me.

"Nice house what's with the rainbow pool thingy," I said pointing at a small pool of rainbow colors.

"I use it to paint rainbows," Skittles said as I mumbled hundreds of profanities under my breath.

"That is dumb, just so fucking dumb it makes me sad," I told her rubbing my temple.

"Dude everything here is weird to you get over it," Skittles said.

"Whatever,"

"Uh can we please go in and then you two can finish this little spat," New Moon said shivering slightly from the cold.

"Fine," Skittles said unlocking and opening the door as we all walked in and shut it behind us, "So what are you getting everyone," Skittles asked.

"I've got fabrics from the Black Gate that I don't need for Rarity, a book for Twilight, cookbook for Pinkie, fertilizer making machine thing for AJ (Skittles laughs at my description), a flute for Fluttershy, a relic that was drained of it's power for the Princesses, and my gifts for you and the CMC however are a surprise," I told her as she pouted not finding out what her gift is.

"Fine but it better be awesome," Skittles said as I smirked.

"It'll be amazing," I said as New Moon pulled my pants leg.

"Chris can we go and eat I'm hungry," New Moon said whining.

"Okay miss grumpy pants," I said ruffling New Moon's mane, "Want to come with us to get something Skittles," I asked.

"Sure as long as you get me some of that soda stuff," Skittles said as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure but I've got Sprite, Pepsi, and Dr. Pepper to choose from," I told her and she gave me a confused look, "Different brands of soda," I said simply as we flew down to my house.

"Hey Chris what did you do with your family on Christmas," Skittles asked me as we walked into my living room.

"I would take my siblings flying and build demons from the snow," I said thinking of my sister giggling as I flew around in the sky with her in my arms while pouring Pepsi for the three of us, "Of course my parents thought it was dangerous but I didn't care really I just wanted to have some fun," giving her and New Moon they're drinks while I held mine.

"So do you ever visit your siblings," Skittles asked.

"During the holidays but I still get into arguments with my folks," I told her.

"So are still going to visit them," New Moon asked.

"I don't know yet after the last holiday visit on Valentine's Day our argument got out of hand and I'm trying to stay away from them for calling an exorcist to get Dark out of me," I said frowning as Skittles sighed.

"I think you should forgive them eventually," Skittles said.

"I will just once they've calmed down and stopped treating me like a demon," I said before I drank my drink.

 _Knock knock_

"Who is it," I asked the person knocking on my door.

"It's me Fluttershy," she said just barely loud enough to be heard.

"Okay I'm coming," I said standing up, "Excuse me while I find out what she needs," I said to Skittles as I walked towards the door and opened it, "What's up," I asked.

"The rest of the Mane 6 are putting on a play about Hearth Warming in Canterlot for the Princesses I came to get Rainbow," Fluttershy said quietly while shifting her… hooves uncomfortably.

"Okay I'll get her for you," I said, "Rainbow your play thing in Canterlot is happening soon," I told her raising my voice slightly.

"Oh, crap," Rainbow, said as she raced past me and Fluttershy followed her.

"Want to beat them to Canterlot," I asked New Moon as she giggled.

"Why didn't they just ask you for a ride," New Moon asked.

"Don't know maybe they just forgot I could teleport anywhere," I said as we traveled through the Shadows and appeared outside Canterlot Castle.

"Halt," A guard said not recognizing me.

"How about… no," I said as I picked up New Moon and jumped over the guard, "Eat it bitch," I said laughing as the guard looked dumbfounded and I put New Moon down, "All right time to visit the Princesses," I said walking into the palace past guards ignoring their threats and orders.

"Chris maybe we should stop before something bad happens," New Moon said as I smirked.

"If you don't take risks you'll never gain rewards," I said as unicorn guard blocked my path.

"Halt, I am Shining Armor Captain of the Royal Guard and you are currently trespassing-," Shining said as I interrupted him.

"Yeah listen, I don't care so can you move or something," I said showing no interest in him.

"No, you are to be detained," Shining, said.

"Fine then you asked for it," I said as black chains held Shining's hooves to the floor, "Let's go New Moon," I said as we walked past Shining as he struggled in the chains.

"Uh, won't Luna and Celestia get mad," New Moon, asked.

"Don't know, and don't really care," I said calmly.

"Ah, Chris we didn't expect to see you here," Luna said as we entered the throne room.

"Well I wanted to see this play and find out if it was any good," I said as Shining burst into the throne room, "Hey you got out of the chains you deserve a cookie," I said mocking Shining.

"Princesses should I escort this creature to the dungeons," Shining asked hoping they'd say yes.

"There is no need to do so," Celestia said as Shining frowned and I smirked.

"Hey Shiny, let's duel at some point I'd like to see how powerful you are," I said as the Mane 6 and Spike came through the door.

"BBBFF," Twilight said as she tackled Shining with a hug.

"Twily it's good to see you too," Shining said hiding his anger towards me.

"I'm guessing you two are brother and sister," I said shocking Twilight and Shining with my observation.

"How did you know," Twilight asked surprised by my guess.

"The way you acted reminded me of how my sister and I acted when we we're younger," I said calmly while feeling guilty that I haven't seen my sister in months.

"Wait you know this thing," Shining said pointing at me.

"He's not a thing, he's a human and my friend," Twilight said defending me.

"It's okay Twilight I've been called worse," I said thinking of the many nicknames I've had, 'Especially by my parents,' I thought bitterly.

"Well Twilight you and you're friends should get ready and into costume," Celestia said as the Mane 6 ran off to backstage.

"So this play is about the friendship between Unicorns, Pegasus, and Ponies right," I asked for confirmation.

"Yes that is correct," Princess Celestia said as I nodded.

"Well then let's just hope this doesn't have too much bull shit," I said.

"What is this 'bull shit' you speak of," Luna asked as I thought before answering.

"Bull shit's meaning depends on the context of when it's used, like a lot of the words I use, I meant as long as the facts I know about monsters don't get messed up to badly I'll be okay," I said as the Princess of Night nodded in understanding as we found some seats.

The play wasn't to bad and it was honestly silly, Spike did a great job narrating the thing and the girls did good playing their role, Pinkie was funny I actually laughed out loud in front of others for the first time in years and New Moon fell asleep half way through so I just put her in lap so she could sleep.

"This actually wasn't a complete waste of time," I said holding New Moon, as Shining seemed to frown.

"What do you even consider a good use of your time," Shining asked gruffly as we got up.

"I have three things: 1) A fight against dangerous opponents, 2) Searching old decrepit temples or ruins for artifacts, 3) Killing evil monsters and punishing the guilty," I said listing off my hobbies as we left the room.

" **And we're damn good at it too,"** Dark said behind me exiting my body.

"And what are you," Shining said glaring at Dark.

" **A Shadow,"** Dark replied with a shit-eating grin.

"So you've been animated by magic," Shining said as Dark chuckled.

" **Hell no, I come the Black Gate home of the Shadows,"** Dark said as he reentered my body.

"Chris since it's getting late why don't you stay here for the night I have a guest room if you like," Celestia asked as I nodded, Shining looked displeased but didn't say anything.

"Lead the way," I said as they lead me to a room with a window and a big bed for New Moon and me, "Nice bed," I said as I placed New Moon on one end gently.

"Have a good night Chris," Celestia said as they exited the room.

"You too," I said as I laid down on the bed and slept peacefully.


	10. Hearth part 2

**I do not own MLP it's Hasbro's only**

 **An: So for not updating in a while but I'm making this chapter longer than normal to make up for it. P.S I need you guy's to answer my poll or I can't plan out my story correctly**

 _Morning time_

"Ugh, turn off the lights," I said trying to sleep some more as light from the sun hit my face.

"Chris wake up," New Moon whined as I groaned but I got up reluctantly.

"All right what's up," I asked as I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"It's Hearth Warming Day," New Moon said as I nodded.

"Okay so do you want to go see the girls and exchange gifts," I asked as she nodded, "Then let's go," I told her as I opened the door and after 30 minutes of asking the guards found their room, "Hello anyone in their," I asked knocking on the door.

"Coming," I heard Twilight say and the door opened, "Oh hey Chris, Happy Hearth's Warming," Twilight said.

"Yeah, merry Christmas to you too," I said as Rainbow snickered, "New Moon can you go get Luna for me please," I asked as New Moon as she left to find Luna.

"So Chris what's Christmas," Twilight asked as I sighed and began my explanation of the holiday and it's meaning to Shadows as Luna and New Moon came in.

"So since everyone is here I got presents for you," I said snapping my fingers as their gifts arose from the shadows.

"Thank you Chris," the girls said we all sat down.

"Twilight why don't you open yours first," I said as Twilight used her magic to open the gift and squealed looking at the book.

"Thank you Chris this could help me understand a lot of Shadow culture," Twilight said.

"Oh, me next, me next," Pinkie said bouncing up and down.

"Fine you can go next," I said as she opened her gift.

"Yay, a new cook book," Pinkie said as everyone but New Moon and me got a hungry look in their eye.

"Uh, why does everyone but us look like they're in food heaven," I asked as everyone snapped out of their daze.

"Pinkie is a baking master," Skittles said beside me as I gave a nod.

"May we open our present," Luna asked as I nodded and she opened her gift, "Chris what is this item," Luna asked levitating the artifact it was a gem that slowly pulsed with Shadow energy.

"That is a Shadow Gem it used to be able to control shadows but it was drained of its power to do so," I said as Luna looked at it with renewed interest.

"I see, thank you for the gift," Luna said as she moved the gem beside her.

"I guess I'll go next," Rarity said as she opened the gift and squealed making me cover my ears from pain.

"OW," I said loudly as my ears were ringing.

"Chris you okay," Rainbow asked sounding muffled as I cleaned my ears.

"I'll be fine, but Rarity please never do that again," I said as I rubbed the sides of my head.

"Okay but these fabrics where did you get them," Rarity asked as I shrugged.

"I have left over fabric's that I use to make all my own clothes," I said.

"You can make clothes," Rainbow said surprised.

"Of course helps me practice with a needle when I give myself stitches," I said as I pointed at a scar.

"Oh," Rainbow said sheepishly as the girls fell into an awkward silence.

"AJ why don't you open yours," I said trying to fix the situation as she opened it.

"Nice, fertilizer maker," AJ said smiling.

"I guess I'll go next," Fluttershy said as she unwrapped the gift, "Thank you," Fluttershy said holding the flute with her hooves.

"No problem I own hundreds of instruments and I didn't really play the flute anyway," I said.

"Then what do you play," Twilight asked as I shrugged.

"Electric guitar, drums, bass, and I can sing," I said.

"That's amazing," Rarity said complimenting me.

"Thanks," I said smirking.

"So what's my gift," Skittles asked.

"I'm going to awaken your Shadow," I said as Luna gave me a WTF look while the other girls (Besides Rainbow and New Moon) gave me a cautious look.

"Isn't that dangerous," Rarity asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Quit think of every Shadow you meet like Nightmare's, hers was corrupted, Rainbow's isn't so her Shadow won't go on a damn killing spree," I said annoyed.

"Well it's not something that we can easily forget," Twilight, said.

"Look, Shadows are the same as their counter parts only a little bit more sinful and violent personalities they are not all hell bent on world destruction cause if any of the connected worlds are destroyed then the rest will be too," I said my eyes slightly darkened shocking everyone.

"So now that our world is connected to the Black Gate and your world if either are destroyed so will ours," Twilight said shocked.

"Yep, welcome to my life 24/7, 365 days a year," I said, as I stood up, "So Rainbow ready for your Shadow to be awakened," I asked.

"Yeah, let's do it," Skittles said as New Moon came closer.

"All right then we'll need to go to my house I have all the required items there," I said.

"We're coming to," Twilight said as the other five nodded in agreement.

"Fine, let's go," I said as we shadow traveled to my house.

"Okay so how do we wake up my Shadow," Rainbow asked as I rummaged through my stuff.

"Simple we use negative energy to wake her up," I said as I grabbed a staff that was pulsing with negative energy, "Rise and shine," I whispered as Rainbow's Shadow shot out of the ground.

" **Aw, hell yeah I'm awake finally,"** Rainbow's Shadow said she looked like Rainbow except with no rainbow colored tail or mane and it looked like it was on fire.

"So you're my Shadow," Rainbow said as her Shadow looked at her.

" **Well you don't look boring at least,"** her Shadow said.

"Name's Rainbow Dash and I'm fastest flyer in Equestria," Skittles said.

" **Wisp, the fastest flyer in the Black Gate,"** Wisp said.

"Good now that your done introducing yourselves it's time for the fun part," I said as Dark came out of me.

" **Time to teach you to control your link,"** Dark said with a grin.

"Our link?" Rainbow said confused.

"Yeah it gives you each other's strength and allows you to share your lifespans, but as an immortal your Shadow is immortal as well," I explained.

" **My counterpart is immortal, interesting,"** Wisp said grinning.

"Rainbow you and your Shadow need to find a common goal or come to an agreement," I said.

"How did your Shadow come to agree with you," Luna asked.

"We have the same morals," I said.

" **We want to protect the innocent-,"** Dark said.

"And punish the guilty with a one way trip to Hell in the most brutal way possible," I said coldly finishing Dark's sentence as everyone except Wisp and Rainbow looked unnerved by how cold I was, "But we only do that to rapist and pedophiles since they are true monsters," I explained as they gave slight nods.

"So what we need to do is find out what we have in common," Skittles said.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

" **Hmm, while you figure it out I'm going to kill those shit fuckers from Sunny Town,"** Wisp said as she sped off into the forest.

"Maybe we share a love of speed," Rainbow said.

"Good now that you know your common objective you need to figure out how you can help each other," I told her as Rainbow gave it some thought.

"By making it look even more awesome and faster," Rainbow said.

"Great your doing better than most people," I said impressed.

"Well maybe together we can make a-," Rainbow said as wisp sped in and finished her sentence.

" **-Sonic Shadow Rain Boom,"** Wisp said.

"Now for the last part combining your energy," I said.

" **It's also the hardest,"** Dark said as I nodded in agreement.

"So what can we do," Rainbow asked.

"When Dark and I merge for the first time he flowed into me while I focused on absorbing the energy to keep it from going wild," I said.

" **As time went on it became easier to do,"** Dark said.

"Okay so let's try what you did," Rainbow said as Wisp shrugged.

"Okay just focus," I said as Wisp faded into Rainbow who had her eyes closed, her cyan colored coat and rainbow colored mane and tail turned into a darker color and her rainbow colored mane and tail looked like it was made of fire, when she opened hers eyes they were completely black.

" _ **I feel great,"**_ Skittles, said her voice mixed with Wisp's.

"Good job you two," I said as Skittles looked at herself in a mirror.

" _ **I look like a badass,"**_ Skittles said admiring her new look.

"Okay split for now we'll work on combat later," I said as Wisp left Skittles body and it returned to normal.

"Now I believe it's time for me to deliver the CMC's gifts," I said pulling out three wrapped gifts from the shadows.

"I can deliver Apple Blooms for you," AJ said.

"I can give Sweetie Belles hers," Rarity said.

"Thanks, so who knows where I can find Scootaloo's home," I asked.

"I know so I can take it to her," Rainbow said as Wisp hid in her shadow.

"Thanks Skittles," I said placing the presents in bags for them.

"We'll meet up with you guys tomorrow," AJ said as she, Rarity, and Skittles left to deliver the gifts.

"Well what are you guys planning to do now," I asked the remaining ponies.

"Well I'm going to go visit my parents and my brother back in Canterlot and won't be back until nightfall," Twilight said.

"I'm going to go visit my family too," Pinkie said happily.

"I'm going to spend time with my family after I check on the animals," Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

"Okay then I'll jus-," I said before freezing, "Crap," I said as a portal opened beside me.

"Chris what's happening," Luna asked.

"My brother and sister are coming for a visit," I said as my siblings walked out of the portal.


End file.
